The Cracked Pleasure
by Joshwwwa
Summary: A/U Kurt is attending California University, where he meets his best friend Blaine Anderson who he's been in love with since he first saw him. Little does Kurt know events will unfold that he couldn't have possibly imagined, and it all starts with a dream. Rating is T but it could change in later chapters. KLAINE. Straight!Blaine
1. Sweet Dreams

**A/n: This is an alternative universe where Kurt and all the other main characters didn't meet until college, some characters may change slightly but everything else stays fundamentally the same. Not sure whether to make this into a series or not, your thoughts and suggestions would be very much appreciated **

**Joshwwwa – (:**

* * *

I was vaguely aware of where I was going, my feet didn't seem to have any control over where they were going. All around me were white tiles, pristine lockers and a banner for California University. I was in the locker rooms where the footballers got changed of all places. It didn't have that smell, the smell of flatulence and of a recently decaying corpse were long gone. It smelled a scent of something so familiar, something that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Kurt." A familiar, seductive voice growled.

I spun on my heel to be put face to face with my best friend Blaine Anderson. He stood there with his hair in a curly mess, his brown eyes met mine and all the oxygen had left the room. He didn't appear to be wearing any clothes, as soon as I realised this a blush crept along my face along with a familiar stiffening sensation in my pants. His bare muscular arms tensed in a teasing way and a crooked smile appeared on his face. He moved forwards, his scent – the one that was filling the room – hit me at full throttle. His hand cupped my face and he whispered in my ear. "You ever went down on anyone Hummel?"

Admittedly, this wasn't how I imagined him confession his attraction to me but it wasn't the worst ways. Blaine Anderson was one of the most desirable guys in the entire college, hell he's one of the most desirable men in the state. He could get anyone men, women you name it Blaine Anderson could probably screw it. So I was a little surprised, as well as extremely aroused, when I realised he was making his move on me. I felt my breath hitch. His eyebrows were raised, the lopsided grin replaced by a dazzling one showing all his beautiful teeth.

I nodded nervously, even though I hadn't.

* * *

_**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**_

I snapped awake, looking around my dorm room for the sign of my abrupt awakening, my head flew for the contraption which took away the recurring dream that I had about my roommate, who could sleep through an earthquake. He was in the bed opposite me twitching, the side of his mouth open as he made occasional little snores. I smiled a little as I turned away from my roommate. I scowled at my alarm clock, for taking away the dream, before yawning and jumping out of bed.

Our sides of the room couldn't be more similar yet different at the same time. On my side of the room there were pictures of GaGa, Madonna, Nicki Minaj and I also had a boss Zefron poster which occupied the wall nearest to my bed. Asides from that I had photos with my friends surrounding it with Tina and Mercedes, two girls whom I trusted with my life. Some with my overly lanky step – brother who had managed to follow me here but we no longer share a bedroom. (Thank god.) Then there's the best photo of them all with me and Blaine, mid laugh whilst someone attacked us with a camera. Blaine's side of the room consisted of posters of women whom are in very, very suggestive positions, a few pictures of cars on the walls and a few old 80's rock posters here and there. He had a guitar propped up against his bed. That was our one common interest. Music.

I moved into our shared bathroom where, despite his best efforts, Blaine's stuff was absolutely _everywhere. _His tooth brush, his hair gel which he only uses a miniscule amount to look like a kind of actor at the Oscar's and his boxers. I blushed furiously as I picked them up to put them in the hamper. I then made a b-line to the shower, turned it on and welcomed the hot rain which poured down on me. It then occurred to me that I didn't have any body wash or shampoo. There was Blaine's stuff on the shower shelf. I grabbed some, hopefully he wouldn't mind. Who was I kidding? Of course he wouldn't mind, Blaine might possibly be the kindest person I know. I applied it and was suddenly surprised by the smell. It was of course the usual smell that he carried a mixture of spices, freshly sanded wood and a smell I always associated with his smile which is a sweet scent.

I jumped out the shower, put a generous amount of hairspray on and pulled on my clothes for the coming day. When I walked back in our dorm I found Blaine shirtless with one hand down his trousers, sweating profusely as he bit his lip. I gasped audibly as I saw him masturbating in front of me like that but he was shirtless and it was kind of hot. His head spun around so quickly as he saw me he let out what was in between a shriek and a groan before retracted his hand immediately going a deep shade of red. He jumped down of his bed, raising both

"Oh my god, sorry dude!" Blaine gasped, looking seriously embarrassed. "I just though- tha- maybe- you went to class and I umm…" The tent in his box was still at an all-time high. My eyes tried to keep away from it but if they weren't drawn to that then it was his chest or his smile. I looked at him; he wore an expression of a 12 year old boy who knew he was going to be scolded by their mother.

"Its fine Blaine," I laughed at him giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Wankings perfectly healthy, just next time don't do it in our dorm room, do it in the shower. I don't want the smell of your musty balls all over our room."

"Please don't tell anyone about this," he let out a goofy smile as he kept going a darker shade of red. "Ill be your slave for like a week!"

_Slave eh?_

"I hope that doesn't include sexual acts," I stupidly said.

"Whatever you want Hummel, I can be your own personal whore if you like." He smirked. "I am like an embodiment of God."

"An old man with a beard?" I retorted, returning his smirk with a weak smile of my own.

"If that's what you're into." He shrugged. "Anyway I best get showered, anything you want _Sir_?"

"All I want from you is a room that doesn't smell like your balls." I said, mocking a motherly tone.

He let out a good natured laugh before giving me a smile that made my heart beat furiously out of time with the rest of my body. He walked past me still a deep shade of red, grabbed his towel and made his way towards the bathroom. I let out an involuntary shudder as soon as he closed the door. I couldn't help but replay the image I had just witnessed, the perfectly sculpted body the outline of his dick in his boxers. The sexual innuendos. I shook that thought off immediately, as I always do when I think about him in this way.

_He's your straight best friend dummy, don't ruin it. _As always the voice in my head was always very nearly correct.

* * *

I made my way towards class, English Literature, when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I flipped it out, continuing to walk to class as I did. Professor Boyce was a dick when you were late to his classes. It was a text off Mercedes.

_Hey bbe. Wanna meet 4 lunch down at Starbucks x – M_

_Yeah, need something to look forward to got Boyce for the next two hours. Joy of all joys. -.- x – K_

_Good luck bbe, glade Im not u right now x – M_

I pocketed my phone and moved towards the old building in which the worst hours of my life happened. The one benefit about this building is that the temperature drops dramatically so when I have my musical theatre classes, this is a great way to cool down especially in California weather. I moved through the halls which smelt like dust, old people and the polish which seemed to seep through the walls penetrating my nose. I entered the class room in horror to find out that everyone else has already arrived.

Professor Boyce turned around his hair in its cropped grey cut, a gleam in his dark brown eye as he moved towards me. He limped as he did so clutching a stick. To anyone that would listen, Boyce served in the Iraq war and had acquired an amputated leg through the trauma. For god knows what reason, he decided to return here to make these two hours of my live and everyone else's a complete misery. He smiled, as he did so the wrinkles on his face decided to move with him.

"Would you care to tell me the time Mr Hummel?" He smiled, mocking him with the sickeningly sweet voice.

"10:02" I mumbled.

"I didn't quite hear that, what was that you said?"

"10:02" I said a bit louder, determined to maintain eye contact with my Professor.

"Sorry Mr Hummel, it is now 10:03, which makes you 3 minutes late to my lesson and those are three minutes you have lost of your education." He smiled at me still keeping up his faux sweetness, as he turned to the rest of the class. "Well, I am a man of education, a man who is tolerant so I will allow Mr Hummel's mistake this one time but this is a final warning for all of you. If any of you are so much as a minute late, that minute turns into ten. Mr Hummel, please take your seat."

* * *

I left Boyce's lesson clutching three 500 page books which I had to read in two days with a full book report comparing them all to the romantic themes within them. He would take no excuses, no slackers otherwise they will be kicked off the course. Luckily, I had the rest of today to do it, I made my way to my dorm. Struggling under the weight of the books, I could practically hear my arms screaming for help when the first of them hit my toe. I let out a shrill scream as the ancient book hit my toe, I found myself howling in the middle of my dorm corridor when Tina's head popped out of her dorm room.

"What's up Kurt?" She asked as she moved towards me. "You sounded exactly like a banshee then."

"Sorry T," I said, still hopping up and down on one foot whilst carrying the surviving two books which were clutched in my hands. "Just Boyce is killing me, I have to read these and write an entire book review by Thursday."

"That's in two days." She said her eye brow rose.

"Tell me about it," I grumbled. "Could you help me please?"

Tina picked up the book which had violently attacked my toe. She opened my dorm room door which I was still expecting to smell like musty balls but was surprised when I was hit by the scent of lavender. The room was spilling with California sun light and every single thing that had been previously been out of place was perfectly assembled. I smiled as I looked at the pristine room when a sticky not hanging off the photo of me and Blaine caught my eye.

I dumped the heavy books which were weighing me down on my bed as I moved towards the photo. It read: _House elf Blaine will do as Mr Hummel says sir, or so help me I'll hit my head with a lamp.' _I let out a giggle as I put the sticky note in the trash. Blaine was a Harry Potter freak; he has a scary amount of memorabilia hiding under his bed which Kurt stumbled upon once. He may be this hot, cool guy on the outside but Blaine Anderson is the biggest geek I know. Tina was leaning on my door frame, eye brows still raised.

"What's so funny?" She said almost sarcastically. She knew the answer.

"Just Blaine, being silly." I replied, placing in a half-hearted shrug for effect.

"Mmmhmm, you are truly madly deeply." She said, a small smile placed on her face.

I felt a blush come across my face but decided to disregard her comment, I turned to her and I smiled. "Fancy coming to lunch with me and Mercedes? Looks like the only break I'm gunna have today."

Starbucks was kind of our _Central Perk,_ its where all the students hang out. Doing work, exchanging gossip, laughing with each other and on very rare occasions cry with each other. It was very rustic the way it was laid out with mismatching chairs and tables all over the place but it certainly had the feel that any student hot spot should have.

Mercedes was already sat there on a cushy chair surrounded by two bean bags and a small table, sipping from her coffee with a note pad and pen poised at her side. Mercedes had this crazy habit of writing down song lyrics wherever she goes so ideas don't just 'disappear' from her head. She smiled as she saw me and Tina approaching. She got up and hugged us both then sat down once again on the cushy adult chair whilst me and Tina were stucking with the baby like bean bags.

"So how have you two been?" She asked, taking a swig of her coffee.

I launched into the explanation about how Boyce is the meanest bastard alive, how Ill never get the essay done and because he sets impossible deadlines Ill probably get kicked out of the class. The good thing about Mercedes and Tina were that they loved to bitch about Boyce just as much as I did. Mercedes shook her head and grasped my hand supportively. This made me feel a little better, I suppose that my mocha coffee had arrived as well helped things. Things seemed to be look up.

"How've you been Mercedes?" I asked.

"Oh this whole thing with Sam is driving me _crazy._" She said, looking a little glum as she placed down her coffee. Me and Tina exchanged a look with one another.

Sam and Mercedes are perfect for each other they have so much in common and where they're different they complement each other on it. When they get together it is kind of like your average angst teenage romance novel without the werewolves and the vampires. The only problem is that Mercedes doesn't think she's good enough for him and Sam gets angry at her for thinking like that for a second so he thinks she has second thoughts about him.

"Honey," T said, holding Mercedes hand. "He loves you, I can tell. Mike looks at me the same way he looks at you, like Kurt does with Blaine."

My mouth unhinged at that moment, I'm pretty sure if this were a cartoon it would have hit the floor. Mercedes and T looked up giving me a smile which reads the simple message '_We know.' _I had to laugh a little; I mean I'm not exactly the queen of subtly. I cleared my throat loudly not wanting to turn this into a _Klaine discussion _as they so sickeningly put it.

"She's right you know Mercedes, he really does care about you."

She shrugged, as she normally does when this topic comes out. I let out a resigned sigh as I made a side glance at T, she looked pretty worried as well. An idea came to mind, I knew exactly how to get Mercedes outta this funk.

"You two should come round my dorm on Saturday we'll have a golden girls marathon, popcorn, pj's, ben and jerry's and lots and lots of boy chat. Whatcha say?"

"You have me at golden girls." Mercedes beamed.

As I walked back to my dorm my phone buzzed once again.

_Hummel, there seems to be a book on your bed and it doesn't involve Hogwarts or Dobby or valiant hero's who die in the name of love. You know how I feel towards non Potter literature. D: xxx - B_

I laughed as I read the text, I simply sent back:

_Ill get the soonest port key and be back in our dorm as soon as possible, Ill try and save you from the boring Victorian literature xxx – K _

Mere seconds later I got a reply:

_Good, I need my patroness here now. Xxx – B_

A patroness was a shield against all things evil, all things bad and made light as well as happiness when there is none. I may have been reading into it too much but I couldn't stop grinning at the text message until I bumped head first into something. Or should I say _someone. _


	2. Lavenders And Footballs

**A/N: So in this chapter we get a glimpse into Blaine's head. I plan on flipping perspectives between the two of them as the story continues but I probably wont stick to that but hey :') Anyway guys, if you could leave a review that would be fantabulous ;)**

**Joshwwwa (:**

* * *

I woke up, yawning and stretching as my dark dorm room was coming into focus. I rolled over to my side, grinning at my guitar. My guitar was my baby, my one true love and I would be nothing but an awesome guy with awesome hair and an awesome body with an awesome voice but without it I would be absolutely nothing. I sat up in bed; the first thing I saw was my favorite poster of all Motorbike Mom. Already I could feel stiffening in my pants, I grinned down at my faithful companion.

I looked across to Kurt's bed but it didn't look as if he was there. He probably went to class, that dude was like always on top of stuff. The amount of times he's saved his neck from being late for deadlines, forgetting my wallet and going out on dates looking like – and I quote – 'a hobo clown.' He was an awesome guy but right now I was glad he wasn't in the room, so I could deal with my little friend.

I slid my hand down my pants, looking at the poster of Motorbike Mom; already my imagination was getting the better of me. I was washing her motorbike on a really warm summer's day, she came out wearing a really tight bikini and she was oiled up ready to go. She was carrying lemonade, making a loud moaning noise about hot the weather was. I bit my lip to stop the groan come out my mouth, as my hand worked its daily magic. She came over to me about to undo the bra which would reveal what I had been waiting for this entire time when I familiar gasping noise.

My head snapped towards the source of the noise, making the weirdest noise I had ever produced. Stood there was Kurt, his mouth open looking just as embarrassed as I was mortified. I felt my cheeks burn like they never have done since I got caught masturbating in my living room when I was 13 years old and both my parents had arrived back early. They scolded him for doing such a 'disgusting act' in the room where they all relax, occasionally eat in and watch TV. The memory of this made me even more embarrassed. I pulled my hand straight out of my pants as I jumped down of my bed. I raised both hands as if I was going to be arrested.

"Oh my god, sorry dude!" I gasped, going a deeper red as every second past. "I just though- tha- maybe- you went to class and I umm…" His eyes dropped to my pants, then looked back up at me clearly containing his anger. My cock did a sort of twitch in recognition as he did this. I didn't really care what that meant, I was just worried what my best friend would say to me about it.

To my surprise he let out a laugh and a grin, as he patted me on the shoulder which received another twitch from my penis. "It's fine Blaine, wankings perfectly healthy, just next time don't do it in our dorm room, do it in the shower. I don't want the smell of your musty balls all over our room."

"Please don't tell anyone about this," letting my face relax as I said this. At least I wasn't in trouble with him, which was a relief because when Kurt lost his temper he turns into a sort of gay Hulk, you don't want to make him angry if you value your life. "I'll be your slave for a week!"

I don't even know where that came from. Maybe because I wanted to help him out or make up for the fact that I probably scarred him for life but even I didn't quite believe this but whatever the outcome Kurt smiled at the idea, he looked quite enthusiastic.

"I hope that doesn't include _sexual _acts," He said, letting out a lopsided grin.

As soon as he said it my faithful companion did two twitches of its favorite movement. It was behaving pretty strangely this morning, I had always hit Hummel with sexual innuendos but never before had my penis behaved so lively. It was probably because it needed some attention, I did abandon it.

"Whatever you want Hummel, I can be your own personal whore if you like." I smirked, tensing my arms ever so slightly. "I am like an embodiment of God."

Hummel smiled at this then said, "What an old man with a beard?"

I let out a chuckle before shrugging, "Whatever you're into. Anyways, I best get showered, anything you want sir?"

"All I want from you is a room that doesn't smell like your balls." He said, in a voice that haunted me as much as my mothers did.

I laughed anyway as I gave him a grin then I grabbed my towel still blushing furiously at what had just happened. I entered the bathroom, locked the door and took off my boxers. I was still fully erect so it needed taking care immediately; I had football practice that morning so I didn't want Karofsky doing his usual tackling routine in the changing rooms before I had even put on my protective cup like he normally does, douche. I stepped in the shower, turned on the hot water and welcomed it as I got to work on my erection again. I picked up the fantasy where it left off with Motorbike Mom revealing her breasts. I bit my lip once again; this was gonna be the best imaginary sex I have ever had.

* * *

After my shower, I got ready and looked around the room. There was stuff everywhere; well I should say _my_ stuff was everywhere. My notebooks for art, my sheet music, magazines ranging from playboy to NBE and my Harry Potter stuff were all over the room. I remember being similarly embarrassed when Kurt had come across my Harry Potter stuff; I tried very hard to hide this side of me. Hummel said it was 'nice that you don't fit into the typical jock stereotype.'

I hated cleaning but I wanted Hummel to be pleasantly surprised when I went all terminator on the dirt in this room. I put away all my crap neatly on the desk, made both of our beds, did a quick sweep of the floor with the hover, dusted down all the surfaces and opened the blinds to let the morning sun light spill in. I then moved onto the bathroom, which was a little trickier seen as all my crap was absolutely everywhere though my some miracle I managed to do it within ten minutes or so. There was one small problem though; the room _still _stank of my balls. I frowned slightly as I sat down in front of my desk thinking what smell could make musty balls disappear? I tapped my desk when my eyes caught a magazine which was lying open. It wasn't one of mine so it must have been Hummel's.

It was _Vogue _and I closed it as my eyes scanned Rihanna looking freakin' hot, I flipped through the pages and I came across an article about odours. It was a pretty easy solution to my problem; I smiled as I read it.

_**Tired Of Your Man Stinking Up The House?**_

_Well here's the solution. While he's out of the house, playing football or hanging with the guys you need to use this time to get the smell of tacos, nachos and the smell of their balls out of your house. You need to create a statement for when a person first enters your house, you can not be doing with people thinking you're a slob or that you do not care about your house hold appearance. So here's some quick and easy tips to keep you going._

_Open the nearest window – allow fresh air to come in and wipe away all traces of the men's existence._

_Clean away everything that could cause a smell such as socks, food and don't allow any boxers to be stinking up the place._

_Find an air freshener and spray it lightly around the room as you don't want the smell to be too overwhelming as not to upset your guests._

_Enjoy your house smelling as nice and fresh as it was when it was new_

I raised my brows at all the stereotypes that were presented, though I d**_i_**d fit into every single one of them, I couldn't help but imagine a woman going mad if a man wrote an article exploiting women like this. Then my eyes met the picture of the Motorbike Mom, I quickly dismissed the thought out of my head.

I moved towards the window opening it then moved away from it to grab my football stuff, I had to be down there in 20 minutes or so but the coach didn't mind if you were a bit late – at least he didn't with me I am his _star _quarterback – it was mainly Karofsky I had to worry about acting as he was top dog and all the constant jabs he made. I shook my mind off it as I went to hunt for some air freshener.

I had no idea where Kurt kept it, he always appeared brandishing it like some form of cleaning fairy then he would get the place pristine within 10 minutes. I thought about who would have some to spare, who loved everything to be in shape, their way. I felt almost stupid that the name didn't come to me almost immediately. _Rachel Berry. _She was a nice girl, pretty nice boobs as well but she was a whole lot of crazy. I wouldn't have wanted to screw her just in case she thought that meant she felt I had a genuine attachment to her. Thank goodness Finn got in there about a week later, they've been the classic young loves ever since. You could always rely on Rachel for having a lot of arrogance but also she always seemed to have exactly what you needed. She was a walking, talking room of requirement.

I walked out into our corridor, made my way towards her dorm room and knocked on the door. Almost immediately, she pulled open the door and did her signature Broadway smile which was always a blinding white. Her hair was always at is, hanging by her shoulders and her brown eyes twinkled with excitement for some reason. She was wearing a multicolored cardigan with brown trousers with fluffy pink socks.

"Well, _hello _there Blaine!" She practically yelped.

"Hey Rachel," I said hesitantly. "I was jus-"

"Oh please, come in come in!" She gestured me into her room. Rachel had two dads so they managed to have some pull over the university system saying that it was nothing short of homophobia if their daughter didn't get her own room. The walls were a bright pink, teddy bears surrounded her bed, there was a cross trainer in there as well. Her bed was a massive double one with bright pink bedding. I couldn't help but imagine this is what a young psychopath's bedroom might look like. She had pictures of herself all around, some of her on stage, others with her and Finn but they were mostly of her pulling dramatic faces. I fought to keep a straight face, as I turned towards the real Rachel Berry who was still smiling manically.

"Nice room." I nodded towards her, letting out a small smile.

"Oh well I do _try," _She giggled, moving towards me. "Here's the thing _Blainey_, me and Finn are arguing cause he kissed a girl at this party but he says he was drunk. I told him he was still aware of doing it and that I couldn't be doing with a childish boy like him. I need a real man."

I panicked as she moved towards me; I knew I was in trouble as she dubbed me with the nickname of _Blainey, _which made me cringe inwardly. She closed her eyes as her arms wrapped around me, pulling a pained expression on her face which was like the photo that was exactly behind her. I moved away from her before having to literally peel her off of me. She got the message then began to start crying hysterically.

I had absolutely no clue what was going on.

"Even you don't want me," she sobbed as she sat on the bed, tears falling down her face. "I must look like some sort of harlot to you."

"No, no, no, no!" I consoled her, putting one arm around her rubbing her arm gently. "You're beautiful Rachel, it's just Finn's one of my best friends and I would never want to hurt him or you. I can tell that he cares about you a lot. He's just one of these guys who aren't so good at explaining themselves."

She was still crying but she seemed to be calming down. "I'm sorry Blaine, its just that he made me so mad, he was making out with Santana Lopez of all girls! I thought I meant something to him, but obviously not!"

I already knew about this as Finn spend just as much time complaining about Rachel _over reacting _to it then she probably did crying over it. Santana Lopez was the resident girl you phoned up if you needed a little 'help', depending on how hot you were she wouldn't charge you but that's pretty much how she gets to pay off her student loans. I have to be honest, I've made out with Santana Lopez a couple of times, she's hot there's no other way of putting it. But obviously I couldn't say this to an hysterical girl who was pouring her heart out to me."

"I'm gunna have to be honest, when guys are drunk they think with their dicks," I said, a supportive arm still around her. "You should hear him out there on the football field, he's talking _non-_stop about how much he regrets it, seriously Rachel he loves you a lot and I know you love him to. So give him some time and you two will be as good as new."

She sniffed, tabbing her eyes with some Kleenex and then she turned towards me with a sad smile, putting a friendly hand on my knee. "You know whoever gets you as their girlfriend is gunna be the luckiest girl out there," She smiled towards me, giving me a small hug.

"Oh I don't know about that," I shrugged "Anyway do you mind if I ask you a favour?"

"Of course Blaine what is it?" She said, standing up quickly, regaining her posture.

"Do you have any air freshener?" I asked, feeling pretty stupid.

"Well yes of course, I always have an extra ten cans just in case Fin-" She cut off looking upset. I half expected her to burst into tears again but she didn't. She reached under her bed at brought out a frilly can laced with purple flowers, she threw it to me and I caught it with ease. "Keep it."

"Thanks Rachel," I nodded. "I hope things get better."

She didn't say anything but she gave me a smile; I gave a weak one in return. I left her room, closing the door gently behind me. Walking back to my dorm room I felt strange, I did not expect that to happen. I would normally have gone for it, pre-college me wouldn't have cared about boyfriends I probably would have kissed her. Guess I must be growing up or whatever, suppose I could thank Hummel for that one.

Whatever happened it was not worth one can of air freshener.

* * *

I ran down to the football field because I was late, like 10 minutes late so I quickly got changed – which took another 5 minutes. By the time I was on the field I realised that my regular coach, Coach Smith who was a man in his 60's who was jolly and supportive, wasn't stood there but a completely different one. A _woman. _I was a little surprised but I jogged towards her and the rest of the team who all seemed to be doing press up's.

"Oh so the quarterback decides to show up," she growled at me. I felt a lot like a deer in the headlights. "Alright boys at ease!"

The guys all collapsed on the ground, breathing unevenly. That's when I took a good look at the woman stood there. She had shortly cropped blond hair, with eyes I could only compare to a hawk and she wore a completely red tracksuit with a whistle tangling from her neck. She looked like the type of woman who didn't take shit from anyone. I was right in thinking so.

"So would you care to tell us where you've been Anderson?" She snarled. "Flew around the world? Took a vacation? Got your college diploma? Won an nationwide football trophy ten times consecutively? No?"

"No ma'am" I said, looking at my shoes.

"Well you're not going to get anywhere in life if you're late, Anderson," She spat on the floor. "But don't worry all your friends have been warmed up, I think they should thank you don't you Anderson?"

"_Thank you," _They all chimed monotonously, Karofsky gave me the filthiest look which I so dearly wanted to reply by flipping him off. But being around the dragon told me that this wouldn't be the best of ideas. I broke eye contact with him to see the other guys looking exhausted but they all gave me nods which showed they weren't pissed off with me which made me sigh with relief.

"Very good ladies," she barked. "Now Anderson, you're team captain of these pathetic sissies' what's say we get them in shape?"

The next hour and a half was the most horrible experience that any of us had ever experienced, the Coach was called Sylvester. She transferred from Ohio being a former cheerleader coach but she decided she needed to be in a tougher career track this is why she got the job here. She had us doing wind sprints, sit ups, press ups, circuits, doing excruciating tackle exercises that would only lead to heavy bruising in the morning. The only encouragement we had was when she screamed at us that 'sloppy babies complain less than us bunch of pansies do.' At the end of these warm up exercises, we didn't even get to go through any plays or get to practice. Finn seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Coach why didn't we get to practice?" He asked timidly.

"Because you aren't in shape, as soon as you pack of donuts turn into men that's when we can talk plays and that's when you get to _practice. _Hit the showers, I'm bored of your sorry faces and stench." She barked at us all.

We all grudgingly turned around towards the changing rooms, whispering about her new torturous routine. We didn't speak a word when we hit the showers, welcoming the warm water feeling the hot water unhinge all my tensed muscles, I felt much more revived. I turned to Sam and Finn who seemed to be going through the same sensation as I was as they both had satisfied grins on their faces.

"What do you think happened to old Smithy?" I asked them. "I mean he's not dead is he?"

"Na, I don't think so at least I hope not," Sam said, looking worried. "Maybe he's retired he was pretty old and I don't think he'd like to coach us for the rest of us life."

"Or he could have started working somewhere else," Finn offered up. "I mean he was a pretty good coach."

"Or maybe he got fired, geniuses." I familiar bitter voice snarled, the voice belonged to Karofsky.

He looked sinister with his big stocky build, his short hair and his eyes resembled Coach Sylvester in the way that they're like slits. He was bi sexual so he thought he could get anyone, he hit on absolutely anything that moved and to say the least he crept the fuck out of everyone on the team. I was the only one who could see through his bullshit. All the others stayed out of it.

"The old coot had it coming, all he did was stand around and compliment that fucking jackass," He said gesturing towards me. "Maybe at last we'll be a team of equals instead of having to listen to what Saint. Anderson has to say all the fucking time. Instead of having to listen to what a poor little _orphan, _has to say. Here's an update Anderson no one gives a shit, not even your real parents."

What happened next was just a blur of red, I launched myself at him, pinning him up against the bathroom wall. He may have been bigger than me but I was much stronger, Finn and Sam tried pulling me off but I wiggled them off making animistic noises. I wanted to hurt him, I needed to hurt him, hit the smug little bastard in the face until Finn and Sam had the entire team yank me off him with me screaming "FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU!"

Karofsky still had the smug look on his face but the coward didn't like his chances against me. He quickly got changed and then left before I had even pulled me jersey off. I hit the locker with my hand so hard that it started to bleed. Finn turned around and give me a friendly pat on the shoulder, I realised the entire team was watching me all of them looking worried.

"Sorry guys," I mumbled, not daring to look at any of them. I was meant to be their leader, the one to keep a leveled head not the one to lose my temper at any and all costs but instead I lost it almost hurting one of my team members who was a good addition to the team besides the fact that he was a fucking awful human being.

"It's fine Blaine," Mike said, moving towards me. "Karofsky's a dick, we all know that we don't blame you, he's always had something against you. If he dares go to the dean about this we will stick up for you, don't worry about it."

Everyone muttered an agreement, giving me a friendly pat on the shoulder and then getting changed themselves. I pulled my clothes on though when I gripped onto anything it hurt because of my injured hand. As soon as I was done getting changed I wrapped my hand in some toilet paper, then I sat down on the bench looking intently on the floor. The word _orphan _bounced around in my head, even thinking about that night – the smell of smoke, the sickening sound of my parents screaming and the flashing lights of the ambulance. I started sobbing hysterically before breathing in and out, calming myself down before I returned to my dorm room. I didn't want Hummel seeing me like this, he'd only worry. Though I defiantly needed him to see to my hand as the blood seeped through my poorly made toilet paper bandage.

* * *

When I returned to my room I saw that Hummel had been back. There were three books laid out on his bed unopened, even on the outside they seemed pretty boring but Hummel liked anything like that. _Pride And Prejudice, Great Expectations, To Kill A Mockingbird – _pretty much anything that was from classic literature he would read. I moved towards the book and saw to my horror that there was small print and not a single mention of magic or dragons or secret agents. I unlocked my phone, texting one handed as my right hand was still bandaged with toilet paper.

_Hummel, there seems to be a book on your bed and it doesn't involve Hogwarts or Dobby or valiant heroes who die in the name of love. You know how I feel towards non Potter literature. D: xxx – B_

Good ol' reliable Hummel replied back a mere few seconds later:

_I'll get the soonest port key and be back in our dorm as soon as possible, I'll try and save you from the boring Victorian literature xxx – K_

I laughed audibly, feeling better already he was like a drug on my mood. He always played along with the Potter humour, he knew me pretty well considering we'd only known each other for a few months. He made me feel a lot better, a lot happier, he was one of the few people who really understood me even though I haven't opened myself up to him. One of those people who put me at ease, kind of like a patroness. I smirked as I replied as quickly as I could with a:

Good, I need my patroness here now. Xxx – B

I then put my phone on the desk, looking at my guitar eagerly; I hadn't played it for at least a week. I was itching to start playing it even though my right hand was currently heavily under the influence of paper. I decided against it though, I didn't want my hand getting any worse. So I switched on my iPod dock which was stood faithfully on the desk and I put my phone in, put it on shuffle when the beat started to drop, filling me with an instant shot of warmth.

_**Give Me A Second I-I Need To Get My Story Straight**_

_**My Friends Are In The Bathroom Getting Higher Than The Empire State**_

_**My Lover She's Waiting For Me**_

_**Just Across The Bar**_

I began to sing along, feeling my body move along – forgetting all of my worries, closing my eyes picturing myself in front of a stage of thousands all singing along with me, relying on my voice to go on. I smiled as I continued to sing.

**My Seats Been Taken By Some Sunglasses**

**Asking 'Bout A Scar**

**And I Know I Gave It To You Months Ago**

**I Know You're trying To Forget**

**But Between The Drinks And Subtle Things**

**The Holes In My Apologies**

**You Know I'm Trying My Hard To Take It Back**

**So If By The Time The Bar Closes**

**And You Feel Like Falling Down**

**I'll Carry You Home**

**Tonight,**

**We Are Young**

**So Let's Set The World On Fire**

**We Can Brighter**

**Than The Sun**

I turned the music off, feeling slightly better but I didn't fancy Hummel walking in the room seeing me dancing and singing 'cause he'd probably get embarrassed again, though not quite as embarrassed as this morning. I burned again, just thinking about it and even thinking about it made me want to smother myself in my pillow. What Karofsky said made me want to smother him in a pillow. I hate him. I yawned audibly, noticing that Hummel hadn't texted back I started to get worried. The only reason he doesn't reply would be because he's in class and he only had English Literature today. It had been around 10 minutes now; I frowned still looking at my phone. I'm not entirely sure why I'm so bothered by this. Finn and Sam can take two days at a time to text back, it hadn't been that long. Plus I didn't have to worry for too long because the door clicked unlocked and Kurt stepped in.

He entered the room looking pissed off, his cheeks were a bright red and he threw his satchel bag on the ground in frustration. He sat down on the chair mumbling profanities to himself, mumbling about a 'dirty minded perv.' I moved towards him, cautiously I'd seen Kurt pissed off before and it wasn't pretty. He didn't even seem to notice me.

"Kurt?" I ventured.

He turned around looking furious but his face relaxed when he saw me then he gave me a very forced grin. I let out a supportive small smile but simply shook my head as if to say – you don't have to pretend. I sat down on my bed, patting the space beside me and Kurt joined me looking down at his shoes.

"What's wrong, dude?" I asked

"I was walking back to our dorm where I bumped into this _ogre_," he ranted, going red with anger as he did. "He said I was the only piece of _gay ass _he hadn't managed to bang yet and he was looking for a college wide record."

I tensed up; I knew who he was almost immediately. I felt a second serge of anger, my fists started to shake again, he could mess with me all he wanted but when he started messing with people I cared about that's when I started to get really, really angry. I just about managed to ask him a question.

"What's his name?" I asked, trying to keep my tone as calm as possible.

"Something stupid like Karofsky."


	3. Karofsky

**A/N: Same as before guys Read and Review ^_^ Thanks for reading.**

**Joshwwwa (:**

* * *

"What's his name?" Blaine asked me.

"Something stupid like Karofsky," Saying the name created a bitter taste in my mouth.

I turned to look at Blaine sat up next to me in the bed. I expected him to turn towards me, give me a lopsided grin and tell me that everything was going to be alright but not a sound left his mouth. He didn't even look at me, he just stared straight ahead. He looked angry, I could see a flush of red appearing in his cheeks and he was trembling slightly but his face was just a mask. Blank.

I decided to just stay silent, look at the wall facing his bed like he did. It was strange seeing Blaine like this, I had never seen him get angry or sad he just seemed to take on this cool persona, I was stupid enough to believe that he was only capable of feeling this emotion. The silence between us was growing more awkward by the second but I couldn't think of anything to say to him. He was the one who knew what to say normally, not me. I decided to just stay silent, look at the wall facing his bed like he did. My anger was being replaced by concern as I had never seen him quite like this before.

I took another look at him, the flush in his cheeks still remained there but he stopped trembling. He still had a blank expression on his face but his brown eyes seemed to be fixed, concentrating on something. That's when I saw something unusual; his hand seemed to be wrapped up in toilet paper. Again.

"Blaine what happened?" I asked him, hoping that question would break him out of the trance he got himself in.

He snapped out of his trance to give me a quizzical look, then looked at his poorly bandaged hand and back to me his expression softening.

"Oh I just hurt it in football practice," Blaine mumbled looking at his hand. "Finn tackled me pretty hard, that dude can pack a punch."

"You seem to be hurting your hand a lot during football," I said slowly.

Ever since he had joined the football team Blaine had come back to the dorm room with one of his hands wrapped up in toilet paper. He'd just keep replacing it with more and more toilet paper until I came back to the dorm room to fix him up, you'd think after bandaging his hand almost six times he'd at least know that wrapping it up in toilet paper was a bad move.

"Just you know new coach, more aggressive plays." He said, still avoiding my eyes. "Would you mind bandaging it up for me Kurt?"

I sighed but I jumped off his bed making my way towards the bathroom which was as clean as our dorm room. I stood there surprised at how thorough he had gone in to cleaning the place. I made my way to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the first aid kit returning to our dorm room where Blaine was already sat at the desk unwrapping the flimsy homemade bandage. When he saw me come in he gave me a cheesy grin which made me feel weak at the knees but I managed to control the blush that threatened to creep its way across my cheeks.

I grabbed a chair and sat down opposite him taking over the poor job he had made of wrapping up his hand. I opened up the first aid kit after I had removed the layer of toilet paper. I got out a sterile wipe and started cleaning the wound, he flinched a little as it made contact with his skin but other than this he didn't make a sound. He remained silent as I got to work bandaging his hand up, I could pretty much do this with my eyes closed the amounts of times I helped Finn, my dad and occasionally Carol with their minor injuries. I looked up at him and he was staring at his hand as if he was merely bored of the whole thing.

"What happened?" Blaine asked looking up from his bandage.

"What happened when?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Ya know with Karofsky." He said, gently as if I was a time bomb.

"It doesn't matter," I said, but the recollection of the event only made my cheeks burn with anger and embarrassment.

"Kurt, you know you can tell me anything." He said, his voice becoming gentler. "I know Karofsky and what a jack ass he can be."

"Seriously Blaine, its nothing," I said, giving him a forced smile but as if that would work on Blaine.

"If you don't tell me Hummel I'm going to assume the worst," he said, giving me the same facial expression which was shockingly like my dad's. "And I'll have to kick his ass from here to New Orleans."

I look at him and he gives me an encouraging smile, one that could make me tell him just about anything. His hazel eyes got me caught in some sort of trap that wouldn't let me leave unless I told this boy everything. For what felt like the millionth time that day, I sigh.

"Well I bumped into him right after I texted you," I said

* * *

_I was knocked clean off my feet onto the ground; my phone landed somewhere a couple of metres away from me. I grumbled as I sat up, my satchel bag cushioned my blow, the worst injury I could endure would have been a grazed elbow. I was more worried about the damage that my phone would be facing. On top of that my brand new Prada pants were covered in dust and dirt, I could not help the snarl that came across my face as I stood up, brushing myself down searching for the sign of my fall. Unfortunately it wasn't a wall or a two headed Minotaur but something about a million times worse a jock. _

_Even though both my brother, some of my friends at high school and Blaine were jocks I couldn't forget some past encounters I had at my high school, from a daily slushie facial to the aggressive shoves into lockers to being thrown into a dumpster. So I tend to be very wary whilst around jocks that I don't know too well but being at college you'd think they'd be smart enough to at least see where they were going. I assumed he must have got in on a scholarship. _

_The jock was stocky and he had very little hair, cold grey eyes and a smirk which I felt personally obliged to slap off his face. He continued to grin at me, looking at me with those grey eyes as if I were a piece of meat, the look he was giving me made me feel as if he was going to sexually abuse me or something. I looked away from him, fearing that the intensity of his glare would swallow me whole._

"_Sorry Tinkerbelle," The jock chuckled. "Didn't mean to make you go flying like that, a bit harder and you might have flown all the way back to Neverland with Peter Pan and the lost fairy boys."_

_I said nothing to this but instead turning towards where my phone had landed a few feet away from me, by some miracle it had survived the fall. I pocketed it, straightened out my jacket and brushed as much dirt from my trousers as possible. I decided to just wash my clothes later, what I needed now was to get back to my dorm room and eat some ice cream or watch Mean Girls for the fiftieth time. Unfortunately one thing was stood in my way, one rather large and annoying thing. I tried to make my way past him but he kept moving quickly as if this was a game._

"_Look I don't know what your game is…" I began_

"_Football," He replied, with an even more repulsive grin on his face._

"_Was that supposed to be funny?" I asked, raising a sarcastic eyebrow at him._

"_Do you want me to be funny," He asked, that hungry glimmer in his eye returning. "I can be all kinds of funny for you baby."_

"_Baby?" I repeat, almost gagging on the word._

"_You don't like baby? Okay how about beautiful? Gorgeous? Sexy? Fuck buddy?" At the last creative pet name he grabbed his crotch and gave it a rub. "I've been watching you Kurt."_

_It's fair to say I was officially creped out at this point. He knew my name, he probably followed me here and worst of all it was starting to get dark. I had a feeling that I might end up on the 11 o clock news the next week found murdered and raped under a bridge. Looking at this guy there's no telling in which order he'd do it. My jaw clenched and to my disgust he licked his lips in response._

"_Freaked out?" He asked, reading my expression. "Don't flatter yourself into thinking I've been stalking you, I've just been admiring you from a distance. You're a sweet piece of ass Hummel, and you're the only gay guy at this college that I haven't screwed yet. Come on Hummel, I'm going for a college wide record."_

"_How did you manage to get them to sleep with you, did you slip them a date rape drug then have sex with their half unconscious bodies? Or did you have to pay them or something? God knows that would take years' worth of therapy." I snarled at him, I wasn't willing to be spoken to like that. _

"_Oh you've got attitude, I like a good challenge," He seemed to absolutely glow with enthusiasm rather. "You just wait Hummel, you'll be mine before the years out. Just you wait."_

"_Either you fuck off now and leave me alone or I will be calling the police for harassment." I glared at him, my annoyance getting the better of me. He simply chuckled in response before coming closer to me, the smell of cheap aftershave hit my nostrils. He put one of his hands on my shoulder and moved closer to my face. _

"_What would your mother say if she could hear you now?" He taunted, his grey eyes narrowing. _

_Blood immediately rushed to my cheeks, I felt my annoyance being replaced by anger. My mother was dead, she had been for nearly a decade now and even though I adapted without her but that didn't stop me from missing her every single day. Even though this jock didn't know this he had still managed to piss me off, everything about him annoyed me from his stupid Adam Sandler haircut right down to his stupid converse knock offs. Every impulse in my body was screaming at me to say something, to tell him that my mother was dead, to make him feel like a real ass. But I didn't, I didn't want to give him that satisfaction. _

_He was still looking at me with an immense glee on his face, the ugly smirk wrinkling all of his features so he looked like a bull dog. He checked his watch suddenly and took a step backwards from me, I sighed with relief thanking sweet Lady GaGa that he had to be somewhere else but here. _

"_Look I gotta go, my 8 o clock is calling me. I see that your gunna be a tough cookie to crack Hummel," he grinned smugly again, I had an overwhelming urge to hit him square in the face once again. "But you'll come crawling to me; they all do in the end. If you ever wanna come looking for me, which you undoubtedly will, the names Karofsky. David Karofsky but you can call me whatever you want babe."_

_He then walked off into the distance moving with an arrogant swagger, I stood there a moment absolutely disgusted by what I was witnessing and what he had said to me. I marched towards my dorm room, nothing but anger coursing through my veins._

* * *

"And that was that." I said, looking directly at Blaine who only seemed to be going a deeper shade of red as I told him about what happened. He looked like he was going to hit something with his good hand and we were running out of bandages.

"That ass," He growled, standing up and pacing the room. "Why does he have to cross the line every single time, with you, with the guys at football? He makes me so angry no wonder I have to fucking hit anything I can fin-"

"What?" I interrupted, standing up myself. "What have you been hitting? Is this Karofsky guy pissing you off so much you have to resort to punching whatever you can find? That's stupid Blaine! He's an ass, you shouldn't lower yourself to that just because he pissed you off. And you can't just hit the hardest thing you can find to deal with it, you can talk to me you know Blaine. It works both ways."

"I'm not you Kurt!" He yelled at me, catching me off guard. "We all have our ways of dealing with things okay? I hit things because that's all I'm good for! I got in on a football scholarship Kurt, I'm not book smart like you, you have better ways of dealing with things then I do! All I'm good for his hitting things!"

"That's not true, don't say that." I mumble, looking at him. "You have me to talk to, I'm not going to judge you because talking about it helps. Don't get worked up about him cause he's a jack ass who's probably gunna die in 20 years due to some rare strain of STD."

Blaine gave a weak smile at my comment before giving me a sheepish look, he made his way over to me and gave me a hug. I was surprised by this but never the less I hugged him back, breathing his scent in and I felt comforted by the feeling of his embrace. He gave me a tight squeeze for support, I could have lived in that moment forever but unfortunately he let me go, making a loud cough as he did so.

"Sorry I'm being so bi-polar Hummel," He muttered not exactly meeting my eye. "Im thankful that you're there for me dude but I'm not much of a talker, maybe when I find the words I can talk to you. For now though I think I'm just gunna stick to a punching bag, instead of a wall. I'll catch you later."

He grabbed his gym bag once again; I didn't ask where he was going. He probably just needed some alone time, some air. I sat down on the desk chair putting my head in my hands. Today had been a long, long day I could hardly belief that this morning I had caught Blaine jerking off. I wanted nothing more than to sleep through the next week but Boyce's essay was calling me to start.

I had no choice, it was either do it and get through college or don't do it and have Boyce make sure that I won't even get a job at McDonalds. I cringed at the thought and started working though in the back of my mind I kept replaying the embrace that Blaine had given me. I smiled like an idiot as I began my work.


	4. Good Luck, Bad Dreams

**A/N: As always read and review, thanks ^_^ **

**Joshwwwa (:**

* * *

"Come on you bunch of snivelling baby's, my coma induced mother could do better than this!" Coach Sylvester screamed at us.

We had been at this for an hour, running up and down the field, tackling tactics, throwing a football until it felt like our arms might drop off at any moment. She had even come up with a tactic where she'd scream "BOMB!" We'd have to drop to our stomachs, do push ups and an unholy amount of press ups. As exhausted as I was I was grateful for the distraction that Sylvester provided for me.

It had been over a week since the 'toilet band aid' incident and ever since I felt strange around Hummel. When I found out what Karofsky said to him it felt like some demon was trying to escape my chest and fuck up anyone that tried to mess with him. The idea of him being with Karofsky, Karofsky being near him send me almost physically ill, so much so that I wanted to pummel his stupid face every time he sneered in my direction. I know Hummel was much better than that and judging by the way he told me about his encounter with the slim ball he wasn't even remotely interested. It confused the hell out of me, I wasn't into dudes, I couldn't be. Hummel was my best friend so it's natural to feel a little protective over him; I mean he was one of my boys. I'd do the same for Finn or Sam but this feeling of protection seemed to be going above and beyond the call of duty. I put it down to just being stressed and confused, I didn't want to confuse Hummel with all this non sense.

"HEY, ANDERSON!" Sylvester screeched with her over compensating mega phone "STOP STANDING THERE LIKE MY IMOBILE AUNT AND START FOCUSING! I HAVE FIVE POTENTIAL QUARTER BACKS WAITING TO KICK YOUR BACKSIDE OFF MY SQUAD, AND DON'T THINK I WONT DO IT!"

I shook my head vigorously and concentrated, I couldn't allow anything to distract me from the first game of the season, I had to be on top form and the whole college was depending on me for victory. I blocked all thoughts from my head except for anger, anger was what really made me feel in tune with the game. If I directed enough anger towards the opposite team, guaranteed I could make us win with minimal effort. When it was me on the field the only thing that mattered was me and that touch down line, the things that got in the way were merely obstacles.

I moved my way through my team, we were split into two for a practice scrimmage, my heartbeat was the only thing I could hear. I had nothing but sheer determination as I weaved with ease through the opposing team, I threw the ball watching it spin in the air but unfortunately a large figure intercepted it. I growled as Karofsky grabbed the ball and started sprinting to the opposite end of the field, even with his helmet on I could see him grinning smugly. That's all I needed to see before I was sprinting off after him, the wind rushed passed my face as I was determined to hurt him, this is the only opportunity I could have without technically breaking any rules or being thrown out of college. He was within grasp when I heard a piercing whistle cut through the air like a knife.

"OKAY LADIES!" Coach Sylvester screamed down her mega phone "HUDDLE UP, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ALL BEFORE YOU GO OFF TO YOUR DINNER PARTIES!"

I skidded to a halt, I felt a scowl inflicting my face. I was so close to tackling the bastard, letting him fall to the floor hard, winding him or hopefully spraining a limb or something. I removed my helmet, letting the cool air brush alongside my face. I took a deep breathe in and let the anger be accompanied by my other emotions. I let out a lopsided grin as I realised that my team had beaten Karofsky's. Karofsky didn't seem pissed but he did flick me off behind his back which was to be expected.

Finn clapped me on the back as we ran towards the huddle that was forming around Coach Sylvester. She stood there her expression was hard to read, so you'd never know if she was happy or raging with anger but normally it was anger. She hadn't given the team one single compliment since arriving here but I wasn't expecting anything less from her, she was the real dragon lady. She looked around at us all with her hawk eyes, she motioned us to come closer.

"Ladies, I have to admit that your performance today wasn't so abysmal, maybe you sloppy babies can amount to men. Guess we'll see this Saturday, now hit the showers!"

She walked off, carrying her megaphone with her leaving us all stood there speechless. That had to be the nicest thing she had ever said to us, I felt a little numb as her words sunk in. Guess the dragon ladies kryptonite was success. I had to let a smirk out as I lead the way to the locker room, I imagined her smiling then dissolving into liquid because the strain is too much on her face.

"Do you think she's got a head cold?" Finn asked, giving me a grin.

"Dunno man, but I'm defiantly in shock." I said, giving him a laugh. "Guess we'll see the full effects when we kick some butt on Saturday."

"_Correction," _Karofsky said "When _I_ kick butt on Saturday, you know Anderson when she was talking about replacements she was pretty much talking about me. If you don't deliver she's going to kick your butt back to Ohio."

"Shut up Karofsky," I growled "I kicked _your _butt out there today, you expect me to believe that an amateur wide receiver can take over from the quarter back? So go take your bullshit back to Alaska, where you can go tell the moose about your amazing skills."

"I would have beaten you if the coach didn't blow the whistle, you won by one of your overly gelled hairs Anderson. You'll slip up one day and when you do I'll take that position away from you." He sneered "And when you do I'll take Hummel as my _prize_."

"If you so much as touch him!" I yelled at him

"You'll what?" He asked me, taunting me with his eyebrows. "Go all _Edward Cullen _on my ass, I didn't think you were queer but by the way you defend Hummel like some fucking Disney princess is striking a nerve with me. Hummel won't wait forever Anderson, and when he gets tired of waiting he'll come after me."

And with that he left the locker room without bothering to change out of his football gear, I stared after him my face flushed with anger as I watched him go. I then silently vowed that I would make sure that I'd die first before Karofsky laid his grubby paws on Kurt. Karofsky was the type of guy who would fuck women and men, find their weak spots then turn it against them ultimately breaking their hearts or fucking the up in the head.

I picked up my athletics bag and decided I would get changed in my dorm room instead, at least there I wouldn't be tempted to hit all the lockers that surrounded me. When I got back to the dorm room I expected Hummel to be sat there, reading or humming along to some song off _Wicked _or singing along to Katy Perry, he seemed to have an obsession after seeing the _Part Of Me _film and came back singing loudly to _Firework. _But I was surprised to see he wasn't there, it was just silent as I walked into our abandoned dorm room. I made my way over to my bed and just collapsed.

I felt every ache and pain of the day surge from my body, I felt my eye lids close on me. I let sleep wrap me in its embrace and everything went black.

* * *

_I opened my eyes and found myself in a forest, snow was settling its way on the meadow that I appeared to be in. The frost made the flowers in the meadow freeze over like something out of Narnia, a flock of birds flew their way past into the snowy blanket that is the sky. I was so confused how did I end up here? I looked around for a sign of anyone but it was just me, alone. I tried to move but I was tied up. What the actual fuck. How did this even happen? How could this get any worse? A sudden chill at my groin seemed to tell me. I was naked._

"_Someone help!" I screeched into the frosty wilderness. I didn't care if this was as humiliating as pretty much anything, I needed to be saved before my dick got so cold it fell off. Fear almost paralysed m, I didn't know who the fuck would do this to me. It was like something out of a really fucked up horror movie, but if I was going down I'd go down fighting. Bring it on crazy axe man. I looked around again desperately for some sign of civilisation when I saw the most beautiful shade of blue or was it green? I only associated those eyes with one person, I sighed with relief. _

_Kurt was stood there wrapped in a trench coat, a black scarf and some toasty looking gloves. He looked down at me with a look of concern on his face, he bent over and touched my leg softly which made my cold member do a twitch of recognition. _

"_Blaine?" Kurt said, bewildered as I was. "What are you doing here? And why are you naked?"_

"_I-I don't know." I admitted looking towards Kurt, my face flushing a dangerous red. "I just woke up here, please Kurt help me."_

"_Of course," He muttered and got to work on the ropes that were binding me to the tree. "Don't you remember anything?"_

"_No Kurt," I said, the frost made me feel agitated. "I don't even know what happened. I was so scared, I thought someone was trying to kill me or rape me or something."_

"_Only you would be that dramatic Anderson," A familiar voice sneered at me. I should have known._

_Karofsky was stood there in his football gear with a maniacal gleam in his eye, he stood there examining his work. He even retreated his hand inside his pocket to retrieve his phone and snap a picture of me. Fucking sicko. _

"_You just wait until I get outta here Karofsky I'm gunna kick your ass!" I shouted at him, my hands were already desperately trying to claw at something. _

"_It's your own fault Anderson, I just threw a football and you wouldn't stop running until you caught it." He smirked at me then his eyes lingered on Kurt and he bit his lips while looking at him. "Come over here baby boy."_

_The demon inside my chest growled hungrily for this son of a bitch to be quiet, I knew Hummel wouldn't listen to Karofsky. I was waiting for him to come out with a snappy comeback or even make a noise of disgust but he didn't. Kurt had stopped trying to untie me and he moved towards Karofsky in a trance like state. Karofsky leaned forwards and placed a sloppy kiss on his mouth whilst making grunting noises, the worst thing of all was that Kurt was kissing him back with just as much aggressive passion. _

"_Suck my dick Kurt babe," He commanded him, sickeningly I watched as Kurt dropped to his knees._

_I closed my eyes but that didn't stop me hearing what was going on the slurping noises, the grunts from Karofsky and the sound of Kurt gagging. The noises alone build a disturbing picture in my mind's eye, I tried to block it out with anything. Absolutely anything because this can't be happening Kurt wouldn't do this. I heard the grunts come to a sudden stop, I dared to open my eyes and Karofsky was directly in front of me. Kurt had disappeared, hopefully he came to his senses and ran as far away as possible. _

_Karofsky looked mildly entertained as he said "I told you he'd get bored of waiting Anderson, and he did. He's mine now and no one else can have him." He laughed like a maniac as he walked off into the distance, I closed my eyes. This couldn't be real, this just couldn't. Anger surged through me like a livewire and the demon within me wanted justice. I didn't want Karofsky having Hummel._

_I'd sooner die first._

* * *

I woke up and looked around desperately. It had all been a dream, all of it. I sighed with relief as I fell back onto my bed, looking up at the celling. I remembered every detail of the dream, Kurt kissing Karofsky, the sounds of him doing unimaginable things with him. I felt sick just thinking about it, a hot flush came to my face. I buried my head in my hands, I needed to think, needed to clear my head because right now I was twenty kinds of fucked up. There was only one way of getting me relaxed and that was to sing and dance like an absolute idiot.

I tried blocking out the sounds of Kurts gagging quickly as I reached towards my iPod hit the shuffle button once again and let the music fill the room. I instantly felt better as the smooth familiar beat fell out of the speaker. I smiled as I felt the beat move its way around me, I closed my eyes imagining myself in front of thousands like I was Jay Z and the whole crowd wanted some of me.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah**_

_**I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no**_

_**I get a good feeling, yeah**_

_**Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah**_

_**I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no**_

_**I get a good feeling, yeah**_

It was just to god damn warm in here, I started pulling off random parts of my clothes until I was just left in my boxers. I started dancing like I was on stage with Beyonce and Ke$ha and that they were both grinding up against me, I had to smile at the thought even though it wasn't likely for it to ever happen. I completely lost it when the bass dropped in.

_**Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan**_

_**Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me**_

_**I'll be the president one day**_

_**January 1st, oh, you like that gossip**_

_**Like Like you the one drinking that god sip dot com**_

_**Now I gotta work with your tongue**_

_**How many Rolling Stones you want?**_

_**Yeah I got a brand new spirit,**_

_**Speak it and it's done**_

_**Woke up on the side of the bed like I won**_

_**Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun**_

_**G5 dealer, US to Taiwan**_

_**I hope you say that, I wanna play back**_

_**Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack**_

_**A Bugatti boy, plus Maybach**_

_**I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP**_

The door opened but I was having too good of a time dancing and singing even if it was Hummel, it's not like I hadn't walked in on him dancing before. Plus I was always in my underwear in our dorm room, its not like he hadn't seen this before. I was going to grab his hand to ask if he wanted to dance with me but I stopped dead when I realised it wasn't just Hummel, he'd brought Tina and Mercedes in with him.

"Woah MC Hammer," Mercedes chuckled at me. "Blaine, you seem to be lacking in some clothing there sweet heart."

"What can I say," I let out a forced laugh and my eyes averted to Kurt. "This is how I wind down."

Kurt blushed furiously but let out a shy smile. He was wearing some fancy clothes from some designer Alexander Prada or something like that. Whatever he was wearing it really worked for him. _What was I thinking? _I shook my head violently and turned towards Mercedes and Tina who were smirking at me in my boxers. I saw that as a challenge and began to shake my money maker area towards them. They both started laughing awkwardly then turned towards Kurt who was blushing even more so much so that he was the same shade of red that I could only compare to a sunset.

"Well we won't ruin your _wind down _time," Kurt said timidly. "We'll just go to Starbucks or something."

"Oh no you don't Hummel," I laughed and grabbed him by the arm. "This is _our _dorm room, and I want you to stay. The girls can as well, in fact it will help me to relax more if you guys help me, I mean you can tell all your friends you danced with the quarterback. Come on Kurt, dance with me for homecoming!"

I took his hand and spun him under my arm, he laughed out loud and he began to relax. Tina and Mercedes were doing a kind of side step jig with each other, they were in their own little world with each other as they giggled and whispered while their eyes darted towards me and Kurt dancing. I decided to ignore the two girls and to focus on Kurt who was doing some fancy foot work which I wouldn't expect him capable of.

_Payphone _came on and the two girls suddenly turned around then started to grind against Kurt who automatically backed up on me. I was getting hard as his ass was sliding against my cock, he was sure to feel that. I bit the inside of my cheeks so hard that the residual taste of blood made its appearance. At least some of my blood was in my mouth as opposed to in my pants, though Kurt didn't seem to notice in fact he did a spin and almost fell on the floor but my instincts kicked in. I caught him before he plummeted to the floor.

He let out a musical laugh as I caught him and we were in that position for a few moments. I brought him up to his full position, looking away shyly. I didn't understand why Hummel made me feel this way, why he made me feel so confused but loved at the same time. I coughed loudly and I turned towards the girls who were sniggering to each other.

"Ladies, club Anderson is closed for tonight but you can drop by tomorrow for more bumping and grinding." I smiled at them, trying my best to hide my embarrassment.

"Alright then Blaine, we'll leave you two to it." Tina said, smiling like an idiot still. "Night Kurt, bye Blaine."

"Cya Kurt," Mercedes waved at him then she gave a curt nod to me before they closed the door behind them. I could hear them laughing loudly though as their voices grew more and more distant.

I turned towards Kurt who was sat up on his bed, both legs crossed and his eyes met mine. I was going to talk to him about something I wanted him to do but I smelled worse than Lindsay Lohan on a night out with Miley Cyrus. I grabbed my towel which was neatly folded on the edge of my bed.

"Right Kurt, Im off for a shower." I told him "But don't go anywhere I need to ask you something of epic proportions."

"Even more epic than Harry Potter?" He teased, giving me a small grin.

"Yep, even more epic then all of the writings of J K Rowling." I smiled back at him. "I'll be twenty minutes."

"Okay," he said looking amused grabbing a book in the same second.

After my shower, I walked back into the dorm room and he hadn't moved from his bed. His eyes were scanning the page at the speed of light, I didn't know anyone who could read as fast as Hummel could. I shook my head slightly as I took a seat on my desk.

"So," Kurt said, looking up from his books. "This favor?"

"It might sound a bit weird," I said slowly, because this request was a bit unusual. "And feel free to say no."

"I probably will say yes." He said, looking me straight on.

"I could be asking you anything Hummel," I grinned.

"Well I don't think you'd be asking me to do anything that was too demining or too taxing." He said, still looking at me.

"Well you know that old jersey I wear?" I asked him, of course he knew. He knew that because I wore it every night before I went to bed because that was the last thing my dad gave me before the accident. I closed my eyes, blocking all images from that awful experience out of my head. I looked at him and he was still looking at me, a look of concern coming across his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, dropping the book by his side.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said giving him a quick forced grin but he could see through that, I just didn't want to tell him about it. Not yet, it took a long time to close the wounds of my parents death, took a long time to get back to normality. Luckily he didn't push any further and I breathed in with relief. "You know that jersey I wear to bed?"

He nodded, not wanting to interrupt my flow of speech. I had to smile, Kurt was a good listener and when I wanted to speak he hardly said a word but not because he wasn't listening but because he wanted to help. He cared more about other people then he did himself, I looked at him straight on.

"Well its kind of a good luck charm," I continued. "And I was wondering at the game could you wear it? You know to bring me luck?"

"Of course I will." He said smiling, "It would be my pleasure."

I hugged him before I could even acknowledge quite what I was doing, I let out a laugh as I did so. He hugged me back and his head propped up against my ear. I held him there for a few moments before letting him go. This boy confused me, but he also made me very, very happy and he wouldn't even have to try. I just needed to work out my shit first before I tried to work out what kind of relationship we had.

Kurt squeezed past me and he was already pulling on the jersey over his head. He looked pretty funny because it was baggy on his slender figure but he seemed to glow in the green color of it. He gave me a cheesy grin which I returned with one of my own.

I felt lucky already.


	5. White Horse

A/N: So here we are again. Feedback appreciated, enjoy :3

Joshwwwa (:

* * *

Tina and Mercedes had somehow coaxed me into coming to the library with them, all I really wanted to do was stay in my room and sing songs whilst Blaine was out. As much as I loved him I enjoyed having some lone time when he wasn't singing _A Very Potter Musical _very loudly or whenever I was reading a book he'd come up behind me and do an eerily good impression of Snape saying "Turn to page 394." However when I'm alone in our room it's like for a second I've stepped out of the mad wonderland that is knowing Blaine Anderson and have a little normality.

Tina was struggling with her algebra so she asked Mercedes to help her who in turn asked me to come down with them. Tina looked much more stressed than her usual mellow self, carrying around a massive text book filled with every known algebra equation known to man as well as her calculator which had every single function known to man. She kept muttering under her breath random equations, trying to memorise them and in all honesty it was starting to get a little scary.

"T, maybe you can ease up a little on those equations yeah?" I said delicately.

"Kurt," She said firmly "If I don't pass this it damages my GPA which damages my chances of staying in this college, which damages my chances of getting a worthwhile job, which damages my chances of finding a husband, which dama-"

"Okay T," Mercedes said, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder. "We get it, there's a lot of stress on you right now but just try and relax. You don't want to overload okay?"

Tina said nothing she just nodded as she entered the library. The library here was extensively big, the walls were filled with everything from trashy teenage fiction, to adult books and to nonfiction books and every single text book you'd ever need were within these walls. Other than it being a bookworm's Utopia there was also a large computer suit which was normally crammed with people trying to finish off their midterms.

The library was full as it normally was so getting a table here was like being in the wilderness. We all looked out for an open table that would occupy us when we noticed that Tina dropped her books and let out an inhuman growl. Me and Mercedes exchanged looks seeing what she was doing when we noticed that a spare table had become available, we picked up her things and followed cautiously. Tina sprinted towards it, throwing her small leather bag in the process. She then, rather clumsily, lunged towards the table as she saw another guy who had as much animalistic hunger for a table as she did.

"Mine!" She grunted at the boy who then proceeded to flick her off. She sat down in front of the table looking mildly pleased with her ability to get the table we handed her the text book and the calculator that she abandoned in the wild chase. She smiled with thanks and then got to it.

Half an hour passed with not a single word from T but she seemed to be on the same page as she was when we arrived here. The pencil which she was holding seemed to be at breaking point, every so often she'd look up for some help but even when we offered she'd growl making us back off a little bit. This went on for another ten minutes before I could smell something arriving.

"Tina Cohen Chang?" A voice snorted, we all looked up and saw a boy who had the fashion sense of a hobo clown. He had greased back hair, acne all over his face and his teeth shone a vivid yellow. He also didn't seem to know how deodorant worked; the smell from him was so over bearing I stopped breathing through my nose.

"What?" She barked at the smelly thing in front of her.

"It seems you require some assistance." He said, leering over her. She inched backwards but not enough as he made a lunge towards her hand. "It seems you need a white horse."

"A what?" She said, trying her best not to inhale his toxic scent.

"White horse," He repeats. "I can help you with your algebra final if I can get some of your smelly little panties. What do you say my Asian queen? Petie likes girls like you."

I stood up outraged about to say something when a blond girl approached our table. She was petite, her blonde hair was beautifully framed around her face. She had little make up on just some red lip stick which made her look liked a younger version of Meryl Streep in _The Devil Wears Prada. _She was wearing a white coat which draped over her shoulder with a low cut light blue top to match which matched with her white stilettos as she walked briskly and perfectly over to the table.

"Is this guy bothering you?" She asked me, rather than Tina whom he was actually bothering.

"Yes," I said "He's being a creep."

The beautiful girl just gave me an elegant nod and then moved round to 'Petie' and grabbed his arm twisting it round so he landed on the table in front of us. I was amazed at the strength she demonstrated.

"Listen perv," She said still holding him in that position. "You have two options here, one you can stay here and bother my friends which I encourage you do because I will cut off one of your nuts. Left or right, you can choose. Or two you can leave right this second and don't bother him or his friends again got it pee wee Herman?"

"Petie accepts! Petie accepts!" He cried out, to which she let him go and he ran away faster than I'd ever seen anyone move before.

I could feel Tina's gratitude already washing over the stranger as she sat down on our table, smiling at us all but the smile was completely false. Though I was thankful for what she did for Tina, so I returned it as did my two friends.

"I'm Quinn Fabrey," She introduced herself and held out one of her rather petite hands. I took it and shook it lightly. She then offered her hand to everyone else who shook and Tina kept repeating her thanks which made Quinn smile as if she knew how truly brilliant she was.

"I'm Kur-" I began

"Hummel" Quinn finished, smiling slightly. "I know who you are, you're best friends with that cutie Blaine Anderson. Oh how I envy you, seeing him shirtless must be a dream."

I was stuck for words, I couldn't think of anything to respond with. Me and Blaine didn't hang around that much _did we? _I felt a blush rise in my cheeks as I stumbled over my words when a somewhat unwelcome-welcome distraction made its way into the library.

Karofsky made his way into the library, holding a boom box in one hand and a candy apple in the other, which was apt as it was almost Halloween. He looked around the library briskly trying to find a place to sit, I ducked my head down so he couldn't see me. He walked over to a guy who was listening to his iPod and seemed to be reading a Charles Dickens book. Karofsky tapped him on the shoulder and the guy turned around.

"Yes?" He said, looking a little intimidated by the size of Karofsky.

"Hey dude, isn't your car a green ford?" He asked, looking concerned which was completely faux.

"Yes?" He said, already stood up. His voice raised about two decibels.

"Dude, some granny just crashed into it, it's totalled." He said giving the guy a pat on the shoulder. His eyes widened as he sprinted towards the exit, leaving the table behind. Karofsky chuckled as he put his abnormally large feet onto the table, pressing play on his juke box. The whole library turned towards the music that came from his speakers which happened to be _Milkshake. _He sang along horribly out of tune, Quinns face turned a deeper shade of red then her lipstick.

The librarian came along, she was an elderly old woman who was sweet but she could yell when she wanted to her face was twisted with rage. "Mr Karofsky! Please leave this library immediately people are trying to study!"

He paid little attention and began to dance on the table, even attempting to pick up the poor librarian until Quinn finally decided to stand up, marching over to Karofsky. The fury she carried was practically tangible. She grabbed his ear and pulled him off the table.

"Listen _dick," _She said firmly "You can act like an ass when we're back home but not here, okay? Go get your slut on somewhere else David or so help me I will leak those photos of you on Facebook."

"Go ahead baby," He said, twisting his hips. "I've got nothing to be ashamed of."

"Listen," Quinn said, her voice softening. "Just please don't be a dick, I don't even know what you're doing here you have a photographic memory."

"I'm checking out the _man candy," _He said, licking his lips which made bile rise up in my throat.

"But you have a boyfriend David," She said firmly, flicking her blonde hair out of her eyes in frustration.

"Oh what Matt?" He said, not looking particularly ashamed. "Oh no I just tutor him, and maybe he sucked my dick but we're not exclusive or anything."

She rolled her eyes at him and interlocked arms with him. She came back to the table which I didn't particularly want. I turned towards Tina, expecting her to be wearing the same mask of disgust I was but she actually just smiled at him. I was dumbfounded until Tina greeted him with a hug. I was officially lost for words.

"Oh thank _god _you're here David," T said, clearly flustered with all the distractions that today had brought her. "I'm really stuck and I know you must be busy but I would really appreciate it if you could maybe ju-"

"Relax Tina," Karofsky said, an easy grin came across his face. "I'll help you, plus it's only algebra I can do that in my sleep."

He sat down next to Tina and I was thankful that he didn't notice me or maybe he did he just ran out of utterly stupid crude things to say to me. Tina and Karofsky were there for about half an hour until she finally understood what she needed to do. She grinned broadly as she set to work and finally Karofsky's eyes seemed to be catching mine.

"So Hummel," He said in a quiet voice "What's your sexy ass doing down here?"

"My _ass _is sat down, which means creepers like you can't feel me up" I said back, as I gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Ouch Hummel, put the claws away. I know you're all over _Anderson _anywa-"

"We're just friends." I said firmly, though I still blushed furiously.

"Yeah like Bert and Ernie were just roommate's_,_" He laughed, it was a harsh one, a laugh that made me want to slap him. This must have shown in my face as Karofsky stood up and said; "Look Tina, you got this you're awesome. Mercedes I'll see you in Philosophy. Hummel," He came close to my ear, his breath reeked of beef jerky and stale cigarettes. "I'll see you in my dreams."

With that he picked up his beat box and his candy apple which was half eaten, I heard him playing _Milkshake _and I thought I heard a group of girls laughing or screaming. I would take the latter, as Quinn quickly followed him but still elegantly managing to stay on her heels.

I turned to Tina, who simply smiled. "He's a nice guy, bit of a high sex drive but nice."

I didn't believe her but I shrugged. Karofsky was about as nice as a honey badger though he did help out Tina which was an unexpected turn and for _free _as well. I was half expecting him to ask Tina to go down on him in payment. I turned around Tina's pencil in my left hand thinking about people judging me at high school and how much I hated it. Guess I shouldn't do that, even if it is Karofsky.

* * *

Tina was done about an hour later so I proposed we go back to my room to watch _Golden Girls _to make good on my promise to Mercedes. Even if Blaine was in he wouldn't mind, he'd probably just read _Harry Potter _or go off for a shower or head out with Finn or Sam or someone. Even before we had reached my door I could hear _Good Feeling _by Flo Rider ringing out with the unmistakable sound of Blaine singing along. I hoped to god he wasn't in his underwear. Again.

I led the way, going inside cautiously to find my worst suspicions confirmed. Blaine was dancing in his boxers, rapping along to the beat. He was sweating as well, his whole body seemed to be shining with water. It took every ounce of self-control not to lunge at him right there. Luckily Mercedes cut in.

"Woah MC Hammer," she said, laughing. "Blaine, you seem to be lacking some clothing there sweetheart"

"What can I say," He let out a laugh that sounded false when his eyes met mind. "This is how I wind down."

I swore in that moment I saw him wink at me but I said nothing though I'm sure my face spoke a thousand words. Tina and Mercedes were staring at Blaine's boxers laughing quietly between themselves. Blaine raised an eyebrow and started shaking his manhood towards the girls. Which only resulted in them laughing louder but I seemed to be turning redder by the second. I had to get out of here otherwise I'd lunge head first at Blaine and I wouldn't be responsible for what happened even if the two girls saw it.

"We won't ruin your _wind down _time," I said in a small voice. "We'll just go to Starbucks or something."

As soon as I turned around I felt Blaine clutch at my arm, I froze at his touch. "Oh no you don't Hummel," He laughed almost musically "This is _our _dorm room and I want you to stay. The girls can as well, in fact it will help me relax more if you guys help me, I mean you can tell all your friends you danced with the quarterback. Come on Kurt dance with me for homecoming!"

He then put my hand in his, I couldn't help but how perfectly our hands knitted together. He spun my under his arm and I couldn't help but laugh. I was suddenly more relaxed like I normally am around him. I was too focused on Blaine dancing with me practically naked, with only a few layers between us I didn't notice Tina and Mercedes laughing and staring at us. Blaine seemed to be doing a basic two step so I turned it up a notch; I began doing a dance routine that I learned thanks to my ten straight years of dance class. He looked pretty impressed as he offered me a lop sided grin.

When _Payphone _started playing the two girls joined us backing up on my groin area, which made me back up on Blaine's as much as I tried getting as far away from Blaine's cock as possible. Though that was quickly dismissed as I felt something hard rub against my ass, I bit down on my lip trying not to make anything out of it. I mean he's a straight guy he's probably hard all the time right? It was nothing to do with me, the sooner I accepted that the sooner my heart would stop beating this quickly. I did a fancy spin to try and get out of this Klaine sandwich but with little success. I lost my footing I was so close to hitting the ground when strong arms caught me quickly.

It was, of course, Blaine. He held me there for a few moments, I laughed at his quick reflexes which made him give me my favourite lopsided grin in return. He brought me up to my full height, still not breaking eye contact with me. He gave a loud cough and looked to the girls who were giggling so furiously they couldn't seem to breath for a few moments.

"Ladies, club Anderson is closed for tonight but you can drop by anytime tomorrow for more bumping and grinding." Blaine said, giving him one of his breath taking signs.

"Alright then Blaine, we'll leave you two to it." Tina said, smiling like a sly fox. "Night Kurt, bye Blaine."

"Cya Kurt," Mercedes waved at me, giving me a small wink that Blaine must have missed. With a nod, she and Tina left audibly laughing as they did so. They were my best friends but my god I hate those bitches sometimes.

I sat down on my bed, crossed my legs and stared at Blaine who was closing the door. He looked like he wanted to say something but he seemed distracted as he reached towards his towel which was surprisingly folded neatly at the end of the bed.

"Right Kurt, I'm off for a shower," He said, smiling at me. "But don't go anywhere I need you to ask you something of epic proportions."

"Even more epic than Harry Potter?" I teased, giving him a little smile.

"Yep, even more epic than all of the writings of J K Rowling," He smiled widely. "I'll be back in twenty minutes."

"Okay" I said, picking up _The Fault In Our Stars _as he went into the bathroom. I had only started reading this book through a recommendation made by Mike in my English Literature class. It's about a girl called Hazel who has cancer who meets a boy called Augustus Walters who she falls in love with. It sounds depressing I know but actually it's pretty funny in places, though I'm pretty sure by the time it's finished I will end up in tears. I was reaching the end of the sixth chapter when Blaine came out wearing his jogger bottoms.

"So," I said, looking up from my book. "This favour?"

"It might sound a bit weird," He said slowly, not quite meeting my eye. "And feel free to say no."

"I probably will say yes." I said straight away, I'd do anything for this boy. Maybe he wanted me to give him a hand job? Sexual experimentation maybe? No it couldn't be, I had to be realistic it wasn't as if he'd ever ask me to do that. My attention was straight back on him.

"I could be asking you anything Hummel," He grinned at me, automatically wanting me to jump his bones right here and now. _Don't be a creepy gay Kurt _I told myself firmly so once again I blocked these thoughts from my mind.

"Well I don't think you'd be asking me to do anything that was too demining or too taxing." I said honestly, Blaine wasn't like that.

"Well you know that old Jersey I wear?" He asked. I nodded, the jersey he wears every night and the one item of clothing that was hideous but I didn't hate at all because it was Blaine's. He didn't seem to notice though as his eyes were glued shut as if blocking out a passed memory. A pained expression crossed his face, almost forgetting that I'm here when his eyes opened suddenly. I frowned slightly putting my book down beside me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," He said, giving me his stage smile. Whatever he was going through he didn't want to talk about which I could respect so I just stayed silent until he spoke. "You know that old jersey I wear?"

I nodded, wanting him to continue and not be distracted by me speaking. He smiled at me and continued. "Well it's kind of a good luck charm and I was wondering at the game could you wear it? You know bring me luck?"

My heart soared at this, a brief image flickered through my mind of all the times I saw Finn give his jersey to his girlfriends and how they'd wear it around the school with pride. The jersey back in high school was basically marking who was with who, though I tried not to read into it too much. I smiled broadly at him though.

"Of course I will." I said, still grinning like an idiot. "It would be my pleasure."

Suddenly I felt Blaine hugging me and I smiled as I felt his embrace. He never held me like this before as if he really needed me. I decided to try my luck, resting my head on his shoulder as he gripped onto me tightly. Then too soon, all too soon he let go but I couldn't expect that to last forever.

I made my way past him, opened up Blaine's wardrobe and found it there. I smiled as I pulled it over my head allowing myself to absorb in his smell. I gave him a wide cheesy grin. It felt comfy to put on and Blaine gave me a grin in return.

I didn't think it was possible to love him anymore which might just be the breaking of me.


	6. Marley And Me

_**A/N: So in this chapter I decided to shake things up a bit by flipping between Blaine and Kurt. I want to know how you guys like it because if you do please let me know :) This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Florence cause she's amazing. As are you guys. As always read and review ^_^**_

_**Joshwwwa :)**_

* * *

This was it. The score was 21 – 21, it was nearly the end of the game. I watched Blaine as he made eye contact with the crowd until finally his eyes met mine. I could see only his brown eyes through his football helmet, his gaze was intense and for the first time I was slightly afraid of his hungry, captivating eyes. I clung onto the end of the jersey Blaine had given me for good luck, I was nervous for him.

Of course it wasn't a major game or anything, this was the first game of the season but still Blaine had been killing himself for the past couple of weeks trying to stay on form. I rarely got to see him between my literature classes, his football schedule and having two different sets of friends really seemed to hinder the time we had together. The most we would get out of each other would be a tired 'Hey' from Blaine before he collapsed onto his bed, knocking himself unconscious. Even though he was there, it didn't feel like he was really _there. _The last conversation we had was when he gave me the jersey and that was just over two weeks ago.

"You okay Kurt?" Mercedes asked, pulling me out from my thoughts.

"Yeah," I nodded, not looking at her but Blaine's hauntingly glazed over eyes. "Just nervous."

"Kurt, it's the first game of the season." She said, grabbing my hand gently. I turned to face her, she had an easy smile resting upon her face. "Anderson will do fine, I hate to admit it but the white boy has some serious game."

"Yeah, I suppose he does." I said shrugging, looking back onto the field.

"You know Kurt," Mercedes said "You can talk to me about Blaine, I know you like him but me and T don't like bringing it up because you get so awkweird about it."

"Awkweird?" I turned to her once again, eyebrow raised.

"_Anyway,_" she pressed the matter forward. "We're worried about you. We know how messy this got last time with Finn."

I cringed at the thought of my previous behaviour, being stalker gay towards my now step-brother and practically throwing myself at him. At least I wasn't being like that towards Blaine, Blaine was different, Blaine and I are close, Blaine is-

"Blaine has a girlfriend." Mercedes said.

"What?" My head snapped towards her, then back to the field where I could feel my eyes narrow. My brain could barely register the words that came out of my best friend's mouth. _Blaine has a girlfriend. _It's all I could think about, those four words echoing around my mind bouncing off every available corner of my conscience. My heart fell down so fast, I felt it break into a million different pieces at once and I could immediately feel the sting in my eyes. Why wouldn't he tell me this? Even if I do have a crush on him he _should _have told me this! I felt not only heartbroken, but betrayed.

"I'm sorry honey," She said softly, gripping my hand tighter. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you himself."

"So am I." I said, allowing a tear to streak its way down my face.

"Do you wanna know who it is?" Mercedes asked cautiously.

I did, I did wanna know but at the same time I didn't. I didn't want to be one of those people who hates someone simply because they found happiness in someone I love just as much as they might do. When I heard this girls name, I would know I would dislike her from the get-go. Why, _why_ didn't he tell me before, would I have been this angry? I nod my head slowly, not trusting myself to speak.

"Her names Marley," Mercedes said. "She's a sweet girl, bit strange but sweet all the same. They've been seeing each other for about-"

"Two weeks?" I ventured.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She said.

"Lucky guess." I said, letting a fake smile cross my face, it took far too much effort. "Anyway Mercedes I have to go, I've got an essay that I completely forgot about. Tell Blaine I'm sorry."

It was a lame excuse but she didn't try to stop me. I stood up, and walked slowly away from the bleachers. I couldn't look at him, I just couldn't. I knew if I did I'd run up to him and make him feel the pain I was feeling right now. So many emotions ran through me I thought I was about to explode. Hatred, anger, envy, disappointment, betrayal and most of all heartbreak.

As soon as I left the football field, I ran. I ran all the way back to the door room, all the while my heart was breaking.

* * *

**-Blaine's POV- -Two weeks earlier-**

"Not bad ladies, cya next week." Sylvester smiled again, which was probably the most horrific image someone could place inside my mind.

It was the end of another horrible practice, every joint in my body ached but I had to stop off at the library. I was only here on scholarship through football, I was barely making any time for my classes. If my GPA dropped any lower than what it is now, I can kiss California goodbye and say hello to Ohio again.

I made my way to the library, which felt like a mile with every step I took. I was used to being seen around campus as attractive, the cool quarter back with the awesome curly hair and the hot body that any girl in this place would die over. I was a sweaty mess; luckily I had my snap back in my gym bag. I quickly placed it on my head and entered the library.

It was quiet, well it would be as it's a library but even by this places standards it was a no man's land. I picked up a sociology book, found a table and sat down. I flipped through the pages, feeling my eyes growing weaker. '_Oh no you don't Anderson,' _I thought to myself. '_Your sociology project is due in less than a week, you need to concentrate c'mon you go do this B-dawg.' _I nodded firmly, flicking through the text book. However much I tried the words couldn't sink in, I couldn't absorb an ounce of what half the theorists in this book said. Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a second. Yeah that's what I needed a little time to blink. I lay my head down on the table, closed my eyes and before I could stop myself I was unconscious.

_I woke up in my dorm room. I don't know how I got here, man it'd be embarrassing if someone had picked me up and carried me here. Who would do that though? I shook my head at the thought and sprung out of bed. The floor felt softer here, almost like I was walking through the softest snow ever. Even the walls were different; there was no Lady GaGa or shirtless biker moms. The only picture on the wall was the one of me and Kurt laughing. I raised an eyebrow at it as I felt the picture beneath my fingertips. As soon as I did I heard a soft sobbing noise._

_I turned around and suddenly in the chair was Kurt. Kurt was crying, the sort of crying that was almost beautiful but tragically so. From his impossible eyes came streams of singular tears and I felt myself becoming angry. I didn't even know why I felt so strongly against anyone who hurt Kurt, I just knew it was my duty to protect him in a non-gay way. I was partly confused as to why I felt this way about him but another part of me thinks if I can't let him go as a friend. It might sound selfish but Kurt's one of the few people I can talk to. _

"_Kurt?" I said tentatively, reaching forward to touch his shoulder_

"_Leave me alone," He said angrily, even the sobs couldn't hide the bitter resentment in his voice._

"_Kurt, it's me your best friend." I said calmly, though I was hurt at the way he spoke to me._

"_My best friend?!" He mimicked me and stood up suddenly, drawing himself up to his full height. "If you're my best friend why are you misleading me huh? Or why don't you tell me how you really feel. I'm not being messed about by you and I certainly don't want to be some experiment. Is that all I am to you Blaine? Stand by?"_

_I couldn't begin to form words, he'd somehow managed to bring out every feeling I had about him. Even the little internal debate about misleading him came to light here. Why would he think all these things? That's the most important part, Kurt was the only person I let in fully. I exposed my soul to a friend, my greatest friend because I trusted him with my life._

"_I-I'm sorry if you feel that way Kurt," I said to him, taking a step back just to keep it save. "But you're never stand by, never for me. You're my best friend Kurt, and I need you. It sounds selfish but I really, really need you. I don't know what I'm feeling at the moment but as soon as I work it out I can tell you."_

_He said nothing, in fact he just glared at me. I felt myself shudder under his icy gaze, it felt like a million daggers to my gut. This felt worse than all the times Karofsky tackled me, all the times I would get picked on for being parentless, all those times where I needed my parents but no one was there for me. No one but him._

_He continued staring at me before he left the room, slamming the door behind him._

I snapped awake in the library, it was only a dream. Thank god it was only a dream. I let out a small laugh and grinned down at where I thought I put my sociology book. That was strange, it was right there. I removed my cap, scouring the library for whoever took it from me. It was pretty empty, there was just the librarian and a girl on a table facing opposite me, with my sociology book. My eyes narrowed as I quickly moved towards the girl who was reading it much more intently then I was.

"Excuse me, I think that's my book." I said to the girl, who then looked up at me with an innocent expression over her face.

As soon as she looked at me I felt my stomach flip. The girl had long brown hair that was free, brown eyes that felt as though they were the solution to a problem I needed to be answered. The girl wore a hat which was slanted to the side a little. I noticed her lips as well which were a full red, and oh god did some unholy thoughts come to mind when I pictured what those seemingly talented lips could do. She was pretty, in a way that felt like she didn't know how truly good looking she was.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, sounding flustered. "I didn't realise, I thought you wouldn't mind because you were asleep. An-"

"It's fine," I said, letting out a stupid grin. "Like really honestly fine, it wasn't like I was using it anyway."

"You're Blaine Anderson right?" She asked, still holding her shy demeanour and not meeting my eyes. Wow was I really that intimidating?

"That's me, quarterback, curly haired and failing sociology." I said to her, giving her a quick wink.

"Well, I could help you out with sociology." She said to me, moving her hair in front of her gorgeous brown hair. I stopped the impulse from moving the hair away from her eyes and decided to sit down next to her.

"Really that would help me so much, thank you." I said to her, giving her my most award winning smile. She looked at me and gave me an adorably shy smile which showed off two identical dimples. This girl really seemed perfect, this girl was the only one that made me feel like this on initial meeting, this girl was-

"Marley," She said to me offering me a petite hand.

"Blaine Anderson," I said, giving her my hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you," She said, looking down at the sociology book quickly.

"So Marley, is that like the movie?" I asked her, grinning slightly.

"Yes, Marley like the movie." She said and let out the cutest giggle I had ever heard. We locked eyes once again and I couldn't help but be captivated by them. Marley seemed sweet, cute and I bet she had a smoking hot body. No one I had ever met had made this much of an impact on me, well maybe except K-

'_Welcome To The New Age, To The Ne-' _Marley's phone had gone off, she reached inside her bag frantically trying to answer it. I laughed silently to myself, this girl was simply adorable. She excused herself and I nodded to her. I got out my phone, I had to it's like yawning it's contagious. I unlocked it quickly, and saw I had a text off Kurt.

_Blaine get back to the dorm room. Now. I'm not happy, how many times have I told you not to play Quidditch with Sam and Finn in here. Back now. – K_

I chuckled to myself. It wasn't as if we couldn't play it outside but none of us could be bothered to get up so we made it interesting. Let's just say that maybe a bottle of vodka was involved, maybe we might have stained Kurt's GaGa poster and maybe we accidently knocked Kurt's conditioner out the window with one of the brooms. I was going to pay dearly for this I could feel it. I stood up just as Marley came rushing back, looking equally flustered as before.

"Sorry about that was just my mom," She said, giving me a half shrug thing.

"No problem," I said, giving her a grin. "Listen Marley I've gotta go but maybe you wanna meet up later on tonight? Do some sociology work in Starbucks? I mean if you want we don't have t-"

"I'd love that, here give me a text." She interrupted me for once, reached for my phone, smiling as she did so and programmed her number into my phone.

"Cool!" I slipped out, why did I just say _cool? _I sounded like I was in the 4th friggin grade.

"Yeah, cool." She nodded, slipping out a grin as she did so. "I'll cya later quarterback."

"Yeah see you tonight Marley," I said as I picked up the sociology book, giving her a wink and left the library.

* * *

**-Kurt's POV-Present Day-**

I arrived back in the dorm room, trying my very best not to cry all over again because I had just managed to wipe away all signs of tears from my face in the bathroom. I had to keep a focus, a grip because if I didn't then I'd lose everything. So why did it feel like I'd lost everything already? Of course it was stupid of me to think that Blaine, Blaine Anderson could feel anything beyond platonic when it came to me, Kurt Hummel. I couldn't force him to be gay, I know that's not how it works because you wouldn't catch me anywhere near a vagina. I just thought that maybe, just _maybe _he felt something more for me to. Especially when he gave me this jersey, _his _jersey.

I looked down at the hideous thing with such loathing. I threw it off my body and put it by Blaine's bed. I started to take deep breaths, in and out, in and out. It was the only way I could balance things out in my brain. I decided to log onto my laptop, get my mind off things and log into Facebook.I hadn't been on in a while cause of Boyce's over extensive work load, heading out with my girls and sleeping. I scowled down my news feed to find a sickening photo that wanted to make me close down the computer screen.

It was Blaine in a hot tub, quite obviously drunk out of his fucking mind, with that _Marley _girl having her arms wrapped around him. I felt like I was going to be sick or throw a chair at the screen or something I'd immediately regret later on. I then felt scared of myself for a moment because if I blew up over this, if I started screaming at Blaine for finding someone he was _happy _with then I'd seem like the biggest douche in the world.

So once again, I breathed in and out for a good minute before signing off Facebook and going onto my bed. I'm not sure how long I was sat there; I looked away from anything that reminded me of Blaine. Including the posters on his wall, the conditioner that he bought me after the Quidditch incident and most of all the picture of me with him. I threw myself back onto the bed, making a groaning noise before massaging my temples. Maybe I wouldn't be so mad if he told me before he got with this girl. The question was why didn't he?

* * *

**-Blaine's POV- -Two weeks earlier-**

I came back in my dorm room only to discover Kurt passed out on my bed. Probably was going to scold me or something for the Quidditch thing. I did pick up some conditioner for him though, so I placed it on his bed. I looked back at Kurt, who had curled himself up into a ball and was humming gently in his sleep. I chuckled slightly before pulling the covers over him.

I checked my watch; I had about ten minutes before I needed to meet Marley. I reached for a sticky note and was about to tell Kurt where I was going but something stopped me. I didn't want to hurt him, telling him about Marley would do that. I'd just have to wait until the time was right to do it I guess, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him right?

I put down the sticky notes and left the dorm room, carefully closing the door behind me. I didn't really have time to change but it was Starbucks it wasn't exactly the most sophisticated place in the world. I checked my reflection quickly, sorted out my hair a little and then shrugged. It was better than nothing I suppose.

It was about a two minute walk until I got to Starbucks. I walked in, my expression was like a dog who was trying to find a bone. I then found Marley sat down, wearing cute little glasses and she seemed to be wearing a little more make up then before. I know what that meant, she was trying to impress. I smiled slightly as I walked over to her, pulling up a chair and sat myself right by her.

"Oh hey quarterback," She said to me smiling, while taking a drink of her coffee.

"Hello Marley," I said to her, my smile widening, I really hope it didn't look weird.

"Wanna get started, I mean our exam is in less than a week after all," She smiled shyly as she got out her notes. I looked at them; they were all on sticky notes attached onto an A3 piece of paper. I couldn't help but compare Marley to Kurt. The precise way she did things was exactly like him. She looked at me expectantly and I looked from her to the notes with the same idiot grin on my face.

"Wow, this is detailed." I said to her, "I think I just got a glimpse of how you spend your time Marley."

"Oh shut up," She said giving me a playful nudge. "C'mon we got work to do."

For the next hour and a half we buckled down getting theorists down, the attitudes of social groups and all the other boring stuff that seemed interesting once Marley explained it to me. I surprised myself with the amount of stuff I learned, I didn't learn half this stuff in class. Maybe that was because I didn't go to half my lectures but _still. _Marley packed away the A5 paper, turned to me with coffee in hand and raised her eyebrows.

"So?" She said, moving her coffee to her lips.

"So what?" I threw back at her.

"So, what is a quarterback doing spending his night with me?" She asked me, taking another sip from her cup with those talented lips.

"Why wouldn't I be spending time with you?" I asked her, budging my chair close to her.

"Well I dunno," She shrugged. "Typical jocks normally use the clever quiet girl to help them do work then go back home to play on their PS360's"

"I think you mean PS3 and XBOX 360," I said to her, I couldn't help the laugh that came from my stomach. She gave me that giggle which was now my new favourite sound. "And why can't a jock hang out with a girl? Especially an awesome one like you."

"Look, Blaine." She said to me, all traces of laughter gone. "You don't really know that much about me."

"I suppose that's true," I shrugged. "But I'd like to, that is if you don't think a _jock _like me could handle it."

"Prove it." She said simply, leaning back in her chair.

"Prove it?" I looked quizzically at her. "How?"

"I'm having a party," She said to me, leaning forwards slightly. "It's nothing big, just some girls from the sorority advised it's the best way for pledges to get noticed by the girls."

"You're a sorority girl?" I asked, this girl was full of surprises.

"Yes, does it surprise you that a girl can be smart AND be in a sorority?" She asked me, bringing her chair closer to mine.

"Not at all," I teased. "In fact smart girls are by far more interesting than your typical blonde haired big boobed type of gal."

"Well Mr Anderson," She said, giving me a smile that made Little Blaine pay more attention. "I guess you can come along."

"Thanks for the invite." I said, giving her a lopsided grin.

She returned my smile with a dazzling one of her own, she really was beautiful. I was swept over with the urge to kiss her and I was a very impulsive guy so before my mind could really think it through I dived for her lips. As soon as my lips met hers, she didn't struggle. It was a slow kiss, not hot and steamy but enough to make me wanna come back for more. Her lips were warm and they hummed with surprise until she relaxed into it. After a few more moments of being locked by the lips, I detached myself from her. She looked at me flustered and I gave her a wink. She giggled again which only made me grin more at her.

"Well thanks for that quarterback," She said standing up. "But I have a party to plan."

"Oh that's it, is it?" I said to her, pretending to be offended. "Kiss the quarterback then go tell all your sorority friends is that it?"

"I think you'll find, _Blaine," _She said to me smirking. "You kissed me. Now if you'll excuse me I have a party to plan."

With that she left, no fuss, no bother and she didn't even bother looking back. Marley was probably the strangest girl I've met, one minute she's shy and the next she's the most confident woman I've ever come across. A mystery, that's all I could describe her as and I really couldn't wait until I got to the bottom of it or hopefully her.

* * *

**-Kurt's POV—PRESENT DAY-**

I had been laying down on the bed for the past hour, I didn't have the energy to move. It felt as if every part of my body hurt but yet I could feel nothing. I couldn't even muster the energy to be mad anymore, I just wanted to lay there until I fell asleep which I knew wouldn't happen. I don't know what I'd say to him, even if he was here which he would be later. I felt _pathetic _for reacting like that, running away from my problems rather than confronting them face on.

I sighed as I reached over for my phone. It had exploded with texts from Blaine; '_Kurt where did you go?';'Kurt Mercedes won't tell me where you went'; 'Kurt I'm worried about you, where are you?'; 'Kurt, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her.' _With that last text I almost felt guilty but then again why should I? He hid things from me, he lied to me, why should I care about him and some girl who I don't even know? Why do I really care about Blaine Anderson?

_Because you love him._

The thought almost caught me off guard, though I knew it to be totally true. No other person had made me feel this way, my heart races out of control whenever he enters a room or even says my name. There were moments where I knew he felt that too like when we hugged, when we were stupidly dancing with one another and most importantly whenever we talked to each other. It wasn't fair, but then again that was life. I knew only one way to get over this, and that was to sing about it.

I pulled myself out of bed, reached for the laptop once more then opened up YouTube searching for the song which would instantly making me feel better.

_**I heard that you're settled down**_

_**That you found a girl and you're married now**_

_**I heard that your dreams came true**_

_**Guess she gave you things I couldn't give to you**_

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**_

_**It's not like you to hold back, or hide from the light.**_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**_

_**But I couldn't stay away**_

_**I couldn't fight it**_

_**I'd hope you'd see my face**_

_**And that you'd be reminded that for me**_

_**It isn't over**_

I felt the tears come running down my face but it felt good. This was the way I could stop feeling this by putting it all into a song, a song which spoke to millions but in that moment I swore it was wrote for me.

_**Never mind I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too**_

_**Don't forget me I beg I remember you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead**_

"That was really something." A familiar voice said.

I turned on my heel to find Blaine stood there in the door frame. I must not have heard him come back. He was still in his uniform and he looked flustered, probably from running around trying to find me. His curly hair rested on his face and he offered me an apologetic grin. I didn't respond. I just stood there, my hands clenched just in case I did something drastic. He sighed, closing the door behind him.

"We need to talk."


	7. 20 Questions

_**A/N: So guys this chapter is going to be less Klaine orientated and more concentrating on Blaine and Marley (What's their ship name?) Though it isn't entirely without Klaine. I'd like to thank everyone who's read this so far and if you've just come on board welcome **__** As always reviews are much appreciated. Means a lot, thank you :3**_

_**Joshwwwa (:**_

* * *

-Blaine's POV- -One Week Earlier-

The sorority was _packed. _When Marley said to me that it wasn't a big thing she really was underestimating. Between the smoke machines, the beer kegs positioned at every corner of the grand living room and the tables upon tables of food with people crammed all around the house this was anything but small. Every click in the college seemed to of heard about this there were hipsters, jocks – Sam and Finn were at the beer keg taking enthusiastically at each other. I also saw the nerds who were all closely surrounded near the wide screen TV talking about cheat codes or something, and the cheerleaders were stood near the iPod dock trying to decide on a song to play.

I decided to move my way towards one of the beer kegs, I couldn't stand being the only sober one at a party, it just made the night suck. As I made my way towards the beer keg, I kept an eye out for Marley. She text me earlier saying she'd be really busy but she'd make sure to see me. I couldn't blame her, I mean I would have been a pledge at the frat but Cooper, my older brother, advised me against it. The hazing sounded about the worst thing to happen to somebody, they made him suck a guy's dick in the middle of the night, luckily because he was well connected he didn't have to be fucked in the ass. I would never suck a dick, well I might I mean there was one guy I might be willing to do it fo-

"Anderson!" A familiar arrogant voice said, drawing out my name like a battle cry.

I turned around to be faced with Karofsky who looked drunk as hell, he had a sloppy grin on his face with two equally drunk girls attached around his arms. I wasn't drunk enough or patient enough to deal with him but I gritted my teeth, forcing a painful smile.

"Yes Karofsky?" I said, the grimace on my face becoming painful.

"Where's that sex on a stick friend of yours?" He asked me giving me a playful wink. I clenched my fists already, feeling myself getting angry. No one was going to mess with Kurt, no _one. _

"Back home, so sleazes like you can't touch him." I sneered at him.

"Calm down on the hostility, I was only curious," He said, holding up his hands in surrender. "You two are normally attached at the hip, why isn't Hummel here tonight?"

"He didn't wanna come," I lied smoothly.

"You're an awful liar Anderson," Karofsky said, a taunting smirk etched over his face. "There's only one of two reasons Hummel isn't here. One, he's sick but he told you to bravely go on to drink all the booze, for the two of you. Two, which is more likely, you're seeing a girl here tonight and you don't want Hummel's dreams of a white picket fence to be destroyed because you _love _the attention."

I looked at him with disbelief. He gave me a nod of his head then turned around with both girls under his arms at tow. Could that be it? Is that why I did this to Kurt? For _attention. _That couldn't be right, but right now wasn't the time to be pondering my sexuality. Now was the time for getting shit faced drunk, seeing Marley and wooing her in my drunken state.

I turned away from Karofsky, not listening to what he was shouting after me. I had one destination in mind, that being the table filled with booze, a bottle of vodka caught my eyes. I wasn't going to let any unwelcome distractions get in the way, no Karofsky, no thoughts of Kurt, no pointless conversations, not-

"Quarterback!" I heard Marley shout.

Well I did say _unwelcome distractions. _I turned on my heel to see Marley stood there with her hair in its usual place not that I could begin to focus on it with her wearing nothing more than a bra and a thong. I felt my mouth drop open as she came towards me, it was impossible for a girl to be this sexy. She looked like she was an underwear model. Marley grinned as she approached me, giving me an intimate hug as she did so. She smelt so good and she was so soft underneath my fingertips, I could really get used to this. I felt little Blaine being woken up and decided it was best if I detached myself a little bit from her.

"Hey Marley," I said to her grinning.

"Wanna do something wild _Blainey?" _She growled into my ear.

"Wild eh?" I whispered back, feeling little Blaine want to break out of the thin three layers of fabric that kept us apart.

"Yes _wild," _She said then separated herself from me to call out to the others. "SHOTS!"

I felt disappointed by her sudden change of demeanour but I shrugged it off. With a little bit more vodka then I'm sure I'll have Marley wrapped around my little finger. I smiled as I joined the cue for the mountain of shots Marley had lined up. They were looking for someone to break the college wide record of ten consecutive shots. I could never say no to a challenge.

"First up, Finn Hudson!" Marley announced, his name was received with thunderous applause.

Finn approached the shot mountain with a grin plastered over his face. He took his first shot without so much as flinching then the second and the third. When he got to the fourth shot he still looked arrogant but he tipped the shot down none the less. It was evident in his face that the shot had really hit him the wrong way. He picked up the fifth shot, looking at it with disgust but drank it. His face changed very quickly, not only did he wince at the shot but his face turned to a very light shade of green. He put his hands up in surrender, stepping back from the table then frantically running upstairs to the bathroom. The party laughed as he did so which got us Finn flipping us off by the stairs.

"Sam Evans, come on down!"

Sam's name got the same reaction as Finn's. Sam got to his third shot before calling it in, which received a unanimous boo from the crowd. The line went on and on, I simply stood with my hands in my pockets waiting for my turn, the night was still young after all.

"Blaine?" I heard Mercedes say. She was wearing a silk black dress with shoes to match, her normally tied up hair was down by her shoulders. She looked _beautiful, _if I wasn't here with Marley and if Sam wasn't seeing her I would make a move. I'd probably face the wrath of Kurt if I even messed with her, so I decided against the demon inside me.

"Hey Mercedes!" I greeted her enthusiastically.

"Where's Kurt?" She said, not taking this small talk crap.

"He's not here," I said to her, rubbing the back of my head. "We're not attached at the hip ya know." I tried to laugh but she just glared at me.

"Let me rephrase," She said, her icy tone cutting through me. "Why isn't Kurt here?"

I didn't know how to answer that question without feeling like a jackass. I could think of a million good excuses but Mercedes would see right through them, if there was one person who was as close to Kurt as I was it was Mercedes. She looked down, growing more impatient while I tried to find the words to form to her.

"B-because," I began but to no anvil.

"Because?" Mercedes said, her tone of voice now could shatter glass. "Because you didn't want him here? Because you didn't want to be seen at a party with a gay guy? Because you're here seeing a girl? Or is it because you're too selfish to tell Kurt the truth?"

"That's unfair Mercedes!" I said to her, growing irritated.

"Oh is it?" She sneered back at me. "He's your _best _friend Anderson, or is that only when you want him to be? He should be here, I just didn't tell him because I assumed you of all people would."

Blood rushed to my face but I couldn't think of a reply. Mercedes was right it was disgusting that Kurt wasn't here but I knew he wouldn't want me having my arms all over some girl and ignoring him. I knew the pretences of tonight, I knew that if Kurt were here it'd damage our friendship and potentially hurt any chances of me working out whatever it was that Kurt did to me. I was about to muster a reply when-

"Blaine Anderson, step right up!" Marley called, which caused the crowd to explode with noise.

I looked to the table then back to Mercedes who had already began to walk off. I approached the vodka mountain, trying hard not to pay any attention to the guilt which infiltrated every corner of my body. I put on a fake grin as I picked up the first shot. I felt nothing. The second shot. Not even so much as a light tickle. The third shot. Still no effect. The fourth shot. Might as well have been water. The fifth shot. My throat burned. The sixth shot. I started to feel dizzy, not ill just dizzy. The seventh shot. Felt like it burned my oesophagus but it numbed the guilt. The eight shot. I felt bile rise in my throat but nothing to worry about. The ninth shot. The burning in my throat increased tenfold but I was still standing. The tenth shot came with everybody chanting my name, girls froze in anticipation as I took it. It burned my insides, the bile was rising up I could feel it but I pushed it down. The eleventh shot. As soon as the vodka had touched my lips I lost all memory of that night.

* * *

-The Next Morning-

I woke up with one of my worst hangovers ever. It felt as if someone was banging the loudest drum in my head, over and over again. I couldn't remember a single thing about the night before, ever since that shot of vodka. I groaned as I sat up, the sorority was trashed. There were cups all over the floor, tables turned over and loads of people unconscious all over the floor. Sam and Finn were spooning each other which I found myself grinning at; Karofsky had a dick drawn on his face which made me smile even more and Mercedes had somehow managed to collapse on the beer pong table.

"Awake at last are we Quarterback?"

I turned to see Marley wearing a baggy shirt, her hair tied up in a bun wearing no make-up. She moved through the hoards of collapsed people on the floor picking up discarded pieces of rubbish, to cups and she even managed to pick out a condom which lay shamelessly on the floor. She turned to me and threw it to me. My reflexes let me down and it landed on my face. I ripped it off, standing up so quickly it made me dizzy. Marley started laughing loudly, to my surprise no one stirred at the noise. I narrowed my eyes towards her and lunged towards her, tickling her to which she let out a shrill screech.

"Say you surrender!" I said to her, laughing manically.

"I surrender! I surrender!" She said, giggling and wincing at the same time.

"Good." I said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Need any help?"

"That would be appreciated," she nodded and moved through the crowd to get outside, ushering me to join her.

The outside was just as horrendous as the inside, even the state of the hot tub with the cups floating around in there was enough to make me collapse with the liberation of such a task. I looked at the hot tub, it seemed to stir something in my memory not that I could remember it that well but I do remember some form of nudity last night.

"Yeah Quarterback," Marley giggled, seeing what I was looking at. "You did get naked."

"We didn't?" I ventured, praying I didn't so something too stupid.

"Oh no, we didn't." She said to me, smiling a little. "You said it wasn't fair if we did anything due to both of our intoxicated states."

_Phew. _

We didn't say a lot as we cleaned up, a complaint here, the odd joke there but on a whole we didn't say a lot to one another. An hour later the backyard was spotless and I grinned at the work at the Eden I made happen. I wiped the sweat from my brow, when I heard Marley come out carrying two ice cold lemonades.

"There you go Blaine," She said, offering me a glass.

"Argh," I said, taking the glass off her drinking the contents of it in one "You're a saint."

"I know," Marley said, humming slightly as she took a drink. "C'mon pull up a seat." She gestured towards the nearly polished chairs that I spent ten minutes cleaning. I sat down giving a sigh of relief as I did. She gave a giggle as she sat down opposite me.

"So you know how I said before we didn't know that much about each other," She said, taking little sips from her lemonade as she did.

"I do," I said, nodding.

"Well we still don't know that much about each other," She said, smiling slightly. "So I thought a quick game of 20 questions would allow us to get to know each other a bit better."

"That sounds fun," I said to her smiling slightly. I inched my chair closer to her to which she relaxed and scotched up closer to my side.

"I'll go first," She said, while grabbing my hand in hers. "Favourite food?"

"Pizza," I said, to which she giggled. "It can have any topping at be just as delicious. Best kiss?"

"Well look who's fishing for compliments," She said, as she weaselled her way under my arm. "Other than _you_-" to which I gave her a playful nudge "It'd have to be Jake. He was my boyfriend in high school and I remember he kissed me in the rain. Pure romance, and it's cringy to even repeat it but it felt like something out of a movie."

"Bet he didn't kiss you in a library," I said, smirking slightly.

"Well you're my one and only library kiss Anderson," She giggled softly, before placing a kiss on my nose. "Favourite pet?"

"Well I've only ever had one, his name was Jet," I said, while playing absently with her hair. "Big Labrador, black as the night. He was fast, even as a puppy that's where he got his name from. He died at an old age, though I still miss the little scamp from time to time."

"I knew you'd be a dog person," She said, smiling widely.

"Why's that then?" I asked.

"Because you've got the energy of a dog yourself," She shrugged. "Not at all a cat person."

"Cats are selfish," I shrugged simply. "Your best friend?"

"Well don't laugh when I tell you this," She warned me with a gentle squeeze of my hand. "But my mom is my best friend; she's the one constant in my life. She used to get so much crap because she was overweight but no matter what she always pulled through in the end, she's my inspiration and I love her to pieces."

"She sounds like quite the woman," I said quietly, feeling a pang of despair. I missed my mom so much, she always knew what to say and she was always there for me. "I'd like to meet her."

"Well if you're lucky," She said, giving me another squeeze of my hand. "How about you, who's your best friend?"

"Kurt Hummel," I said without missing a heartbeat. "He's the most kind, compassionate person I've ever met. He's the only guy in the world who I really feel at home with and it's weird because I feel like I've become a better person since meeting him. He's done wonders for me, the best thing is he doesn't ask for anything in return. That's why I feel so close to him because I know we'd be willing to risk anything for each other just to make the other one happy."

"He sounds like an awesome guy," She said, a small smile met her face but it didn't quite meet her eyes. "I'd like to meet him."

Guilt pressed up against me again. I needed to tell Kurt about her otherwise I'd be filled with such insanity that I knew I couldn't be able to hide it from him, not for like at least. I shook the feeling off once more and gave Marley a smile.

"I think he'd like that, like I say what makes me happy makes him happy," I said, giving her forehead a kiss. "So most awkward place you've ever made out?"

"Always has to be about you huh Anderson?" She said, mocking serious. "A library, happy? How about you?"

"Oh well that'd have to be when I made out on one of my teachers desks," I said, giving her a lopsided grin. "How was I supposed to know there'd be adult classes?"

"You are something else Anderson," She said, rolling her eyes that made me slightly reminiscent of Kurt.

"Yup, that's me." I said, grinning at her. "Best memory?"

"Moving here," She said, moving the hair out of her eyes slightly. "I mean compared with boring old Michigan, California was a breath of fresh air. I mean people here are different, good different but different all the same. Plus it gives me an excuse to wear a bikini more often and I'm not about to pass that up."

"No objections from me," I said, raising my eyebrows suggestively at her. This earned me a poke in the ribs. "Same question Quarterback."

"Easy," I said, smiling fondly at the memory. "It was me, my brother Cooper, my mom and my dad. We were all in California, on Long Beach and we stayed there all day. We made sandcastles, went swimming, me and Cooper spent all our allowance on ice cream it was the perfect day. Then at night we made a bonfire, the colors were beautiful all kinds of green and blue made from the driftwood. My dad said to me that blue and green flames are loved ones, lighting our way through the dark. He was one of the greatest men I knew."

"Was?"

Damn. She picked up on it.

"Yeah was," I confessed breathing in slowly. "My mom and dad died in a fire, we have no idea what started it. If it weren't for my dad I wouldn't be alive, he woke me up and told me to get outside with Cooper. He ran back inside to get mom but by that point the house started to collapse in on itself. There was no escape, the last thing I remember was hearing their screams and I feel guilty to this day. If only I had gone by myself, maybe they'd still be alive today."

"I'm sorry Blaine," Marley said, enveloping me in an embrace. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pr-"

"It's okay Marley," I said slowly, though I barely managed to keep the tears at bay. "You wanted to get to know me, and now you do. Don't feel bad for me, I know they're still watching over me. Call me stupid but sometimes I'll still go down to Long beach, put together a bonfire and just watch the flames dance. It feels as if they're there, even if they aren't, I know they're still there watching over me. You and Kurt are the only ones I've told."

"It doesn't sound stupid," Marley said, smiling sadly. "It sounds human, and real. Blaine Anderson I'm glad you have this side to you."

"Me too," I said, quietly.

"MARLEY!" A high pitched voice screamed. It both made us jump up in shock. Marching down the patio stairs was Santana. She looked livid, her face screwed up and she looked as if she was actually going to throw something at her. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID A FEW PEOPLE! WHY IS DAVID KAROFSKY LYING WITH KITTY?! YOU KNOW PLEDGES CAN'T SLEEP WITH BROTHERS FROM THE FRAT HOUSE!"

Marley turned towards me, looking a little scared but mostly annoyed that our twenty questions was most definitely over.

"Give me one minute would you Lopez?" She practically pleaded with her. Santana waved her hand in disgust while going back inside mumbling loudly to herself. "Look I know our schedules from here on in are going to be crazy but what about the day after the game? Then I can finally meet Kurt, it'll be fun."

With that she gave me a kiss and walked back inside to have a scolding off Santana. I was so caught up that it had only just hit me she had asked if she could meet Kurt. Kurt and Marley. Two people who I trusted in the more and if I was being honest with myself, however much Kurt may confuse me, two people who I feel strongly towards. This wasn't going to end well.

Fuck.

* * *

-Kurt's POV—Present Day-

"We need to talk." Blaine said, approaching me slowly.

"No we don't," I said, avoiding his gaze.

"Yes we do," He said firmly.

His tone of voice forced me to look at him; he had nothing but regret and an unsaid apology on his face. Even when it got to this point, even when I was too angry at him to be able to speak in coherent sentences my heart fluttered when I looked into his soft brown eyes.

"I can't speak to you right now," I said honestly. "I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Then I'll talk, you listen okay?" He said softly, he took a seat on the bed patting the spot next to him. I reluctantly joined him but didn't look at him, I couldn't. He cleared his voice to speak.

"Her name's Marley," He said, looking at the wall opposite mimicking my actions. "We met two weeks ago at the library since then we've been on a couple of dates. I don't know what Mercedes told you but we're not serious we haven't done anything, we're not committed. Right now it's just two people who like each other's company. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I really am. I don't know why I didn't tell you, it was selfish of me but equally so you need to hear this Kurt."

I felt my heart drop as he said this. I knew what was going to come, I could feel the rejection spewing out of his head already and I didn't want to hear it but I needed to. If I had any hope of moving on from being some love sick puppy who hopelessly follows his straight best friend around then I needed to hear what he was going to say.

"I'm confused," He said slowly, looking at me. "I'm confused about how I feel about _you._"

I looked to him, my stomach flipped with joy but I didn't know what this meant. He wore a small smile as he looked to me, his curly hair lying flat on his face and those brown eyes were even more vulnerable then I previously imagined them to be.

"How'd you mean _confused?_" My voice betrayed me by going high pitched at the end; this earned a soft chuckle from the quarterback.

"I mean I don't know," He said, I could see in his eyes that he was being honest with me. "You do something to me Kurt that no other guy has managed before. As soon as I know what's happening you'll be the first to know."

"Okay," I said, smiling softly.

"You should know though," He said slowly, looking directly at me. "I really like Marley and no matter how things work out between me and her or how I feel towards you whether that be friendly or otherwise. I swear not to keep anything from you again okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds fair." I said nodding to him.

"I'd like you to meet her as well, if that's cool with you." Blaine asked timidly, not quite meeting my eyes.

I thought it over; I was much more rational about everything now. I mean it couldn't hurt could it? I didn't want to seem rude or still angry. If she made Blaine happy then she could sure as hell make me happy. Maybe I was only thinking this way because there was a chance that Blaine felt something towards me but regardless I nodded my head with a grin on my face.

"Awesome," Blaine said. "She can't wait to meet you by the way."

"She knows who I am?" I asked, my eyebrows lifted.

"You are my best friend Kurt," He stifled a grin. "Of course she knows who you are and she seemed thrilled at the idea of meeting you."

"Oh," It was the only thing I could manage.

"Now c'm here," He said standing up, then picked me up lightly.

He wrapped me in an embrace which was foreign to me. He put his arms around my waist and held me protectively against him. I instinctively placed my arms around his neck gently and fell into the embrace. I could feel the muscles in his arms tense as I leaned my head against his shoulder but after a while he relaxed. He seemed to be caressing my back and I was in no hurry to stop him, this felt perfect. I could also feel him shudder from underneath me which caused me to giggle.

"You okay Blaine?" I whispered into his ear.

"I'm fine," He whispered back, I could hear the smile in his voice. "I just missed you Hummel."

"I missed you too Anderson." I whispered into his ear. "I missed you too."


	8. When Kurt Met Blaine

_**A/N: So in light of a recent tragedy in the Glee family I decided to post a more fun chapter. I really didn't think I'd be able to get this out as quickly as this but here it is :) As always please read and review, your feedback means the world to me. **_

_**Thank you and stay strong 3**_

_**Joshwwwa (: **_

* * *

-Kurt's POV-

It was around seven o clock. Tonight was the night when I'd meet Marley for the first time and to say I was nervous was an understatement. I wanted to make a good impression, not come across as negative at all but that would be hard. Ever since Blaine told me he was confused about how he felt came a great feeling of hope but knowing how strongly he felt about Marley made her seem like competition. I wasn't the type of gay, who would intentionally sabotage a relationship for personal gain. That's why I decided to be as nice as possible then I wouldn't seem like some ruthless bitch who can't handle my best friend's girlfriend. Because I could.

I looked in the mirror that was recently fitted in our dorm room. I was dressed in a white shirt with an emerald green die with chinos to match. I thought I might as well make an effort, the restaurant was a three star one after all it wasn't like we were going to Starbucks or anything. My hair was coiffed as it normally was, and I gave myself a nervous smile as I ruffled the back of my head. In the reflection of the mirror I could see Blaine come through the door. I felt my breath hitch.

He was wearing a light blue shirt with the most adorable bowtie on. His hair was still curly but he seemed smarter, almost more _mature. _I couldn't place what made him so desirable whether it was his strong jaw line or the fact that I could practically see his biceps breath through the fabric. I tried not to blush or smile, just keep my face as neutral as possible. I straightened my tie slightly to get rid of some of those nerves.

"Why the hell do I have to wear this bowtie?" He grumbled, pushing his collar out slightly.

"Because it's a fancy restaurant," I laughed turning around to face Blaine, he grumbled some more trying to loosen the bowtie. I waved his hands away as I reached for his bowtie trying to straightening it and while I was at it I loosened it. He smiled with thanks as I did so. "And bowties are cool Anderson."

"Don't you be quoting Doctor Who to me Hummel," He chuckled softly. "How you feeling?"

"Honestly," I said resting my hands by my side, averting his gaze slightly. "I'm nervous, I mean I want to make a good impression on Marley but it's going to be hard."

"Why's that?" Blaine said, frowning.

I could have been honest. I could have said '_Well Blaine because I love you and I can't stand to see another girls hands all over you' _or _'This would be perfect if it were just me and you instead of a three way dinner where you'll be all lovey dovey with some sorority girl.' _I shook my head only very so slightly so Blaine wouldn't notice. I let out the best smile I could which I was afraid would come across as a grimace.

"I don't know," I lied, shrugging. "Maybe because I'll feel like a third wheel maybe? Or maybe because she won't like me, trust me I've seen how relationships can tear friendships apart Blaine."

"Well _that's _not going to happen," He said softly, stepping closer to me. "I've known you for longer Kurt, plus we're not serious like I said and I've still got to work out what voodoo you're working on me Hummel."

"Voodoo?" I laughed.

"Yup, because no guy has ever made me feel like you're making me feel at the moment," He said with a small smile on his face.

"And what's that?" I breathed, barely managing to get the question out of my mouth.

"I don't know Hummel," He said shrugging slightly, "Like I said to you a couple of days back as soon as I find out I'll make sure to tell you."

"Blaine," I said, my breathing getting increasingly unsteady. "Whatever you do feel about me, whatever that is, have you thought about Marley in all this?"

Blaine said nothing but simply turned away from me, running a hand through his curly hair. When he turned to me I saw vulnerability in his face, unlike any I had ever witnessed on the quarterback before. He looked as though he was almost swept over by an urgency to do something. I stepped back a little, I knew how impulsive he was, he once streaked naked down our hall just to prove a point. It was incredibly hot though. However I didn't want him being any more confused about this situation then he already was. He turned to me a soft smile on his face, whatever impulse had temporarily taken over him seemed to be at bay.

"Honestly," said Blaine, the same smile on his face. "Me and Marley aren't serious and if it ever came to be that what I feel towards you is more than _platonic _then I'd just tell her but for now I just don't have the words to express it."

"Okay," I said nodding my head.

"Not that I wouldn't love to see you two fight over me," he teased slightly, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "But I guess I'll give you a hug."

"You're smooth Anderson," I said, giggling softly.

"You better believe it," He chuckled and with that he enveloped me into a hug.

A made a sound of surprise but eased into the hug with ease. It was like the hug we shared a few days ago but this time it came more naturally to the both of us. I nuzzled myself into his chest as he soothed my back slowly. I could feel my member harden slightly, but I chose the impulse to rip off his clothes and just continue to hug him like this. He smelled really _good. _ It was hard to describe the scent other than _Blaine. _He was all of these things and so much more, I could smell who he was as strange as that might sound. He squeezed my body gently as he eased the hug out.

"Feel better?" He asked, giving me his signature crooked grin.

"Much better, thank you Blaine." I said, grinning easily.

"We better get going," He said as he checked his watch. "C'mon."

We arrived at the restaurant a good ten minutes early but as Blaine said to me as we walked in '_The early quarterback gets the ball' _I didn't even bother to question his strange phrasing, I knew better than that. The restaurant was a quaint little Italian filled with couples primarily, _great. _We were shown to our table by our waiter; he gave us our menus then left me and Blaine by ourselves. I wondered where Marley was, part of me was relieved and the other half was still nervous. If only Blaine didn't insist she could make her own way there otherwise I could have introduced myself to her more quickly. After a few minutes talking about how nice the place was there was the unmistakeable sound of a door opening. Me and Blaine both turned our heads to the source of the noise.

It was a girl with pretty brown hair who was wearing an adorably vintage black low cut dress with black high heels to match. She gave me the impression instantly of an excitable kitten, a glamorous kitten at that. She smiled at the waiter and started talking a little to him. The waiter smiled whilst nodding and judging by her approaching our table and the easy grin on Blaine's face I could only conclude that this was in fact Marley.

"Marley," Blaine greeted, his voice annoyingly enthusiastic.

"Hey Quarterback," she smiled and I could feel my gut drop slightly. She was beautiful and certainly competition enough for me. I smiled to her though, standing up unnecessarily. She turned towards me with a genuinely kind smile on her face, no sign of disapproval and she offered her petite hand to me.

"I'm Marley, you must be Kurt," She said, smiling, while offering her hand still. "I've heard so much about you."

"Kurt," I said, an easy smile replacing my fake one. God knows what I was worried about. "Likewise."

"I dread to think," She said, giving Blaine a faux expression of anger.

"He's said good things don't worry," I said, laughing. "It's what he's said about me that's worrying."

"Oh he's said good things as well," She said, taking a seat. "He neglected to mention that you're hot. Seriously Anderson, this kid is like sex on a stick."

I felt myself blush. I don't know if she was saying all this to get onto my good side or if she genuinely meant it. Either way my blush was getting worse, I didn't want to think what my face looked like. It seemed to be cooking into a bright red tomato. I let out a shy smile as she grinned mischievously over to me. I don't know why but I couldn't help but like her. Maybe it's because she kind of reminded me of Blaine which would explain why they were together.

"Why do all the good looking ones have to be gay?" She sighed dramatically, leaning on her arm.

"Oi," Blaine said, pouting his lips.

"Oh honey," Marley said, leaning into him. "With a pout like that you could be gay."

Blaine said nothing he simply crossed his arms, with a furrowed expression crossing his face. I felt myself giggle at this and she gave me a wink. She laughed and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. I felt anger boiling up inside of me, anger that was irrational luckily I had managed to bite down the demon within myself. Marley then turned to me and gave me a gentle smile, one which I found hard to return.

"So," She continued, moving a loose strand of hair out of her eye. "How did you two meet?"

"Do you wanna tell the story or should I?" Blaine asked.

"There's not much to tell really," I laughed, looking to Blaine to which he looked back at me with my favourite crooked smile of his. "Basically…"

* * *

-Two Months Earlier-

"_Are you sure you'll be okay bud?" Dad asked me, from the back of the car._

_We had just arrived at the university and the sun was blazing hot. There were people filling in with all sorts of boxes, suitcases and chatting animatedly to one another. I smiled as I looked at my new university, I was way too eager on getting inside and most of all leaving Lima. Even if I did have some people following me here, namely my step-brother Finn who had arrived a few days earlier. He didn't have to choose what to pack and what to throw out. It almost tore me apart to leave behind my Gucci scarf but dad had reminded me that bringing it to California would be pointless. I tried arguing that fashion is pain but he put his foot down so it's now at home looking unattractive in my empty wardrobe. _

"_I'll be fine dad," I said, smiling to him. "Will you? Promise me you'll look after yourself. No fatty foods, I know you tried eating a pizza when Carol was out late at work the other night. Don't pretend you didn't know I saw you throw it into our neighbours trash."_

"_Fine, fine I won't," He said, chuckling softly. "Sometimes I wonder who's the kid and who's the adult. Sorry I couldn't come in with you kiddo but I need to catch the flight back in about an hour or so."_

"_It's okay dad," I said, preparing to get out of the car before he looked at me sternly which made me stay still. 'Here it comes' I thought to myself. He had avoided the whole college talk and I knew he'd do it at the last possible second. _

"_Before you get out and leave your old man," Dad said, straightening his cap. "Some rules."_

"_Aw come on dad," I groaned dramatically. "I won't sleep with a sleazy guy in a motorcycle jacket, get so drunk that I'll end up in a paralytic state or sell my vintage Alex McQueen collection for crack, okay?"_

_Dad's expression softened and there was a trace of a smile. _

"_Okay, I know you have everything down to a T there buddy," He said, "But just remember that these are the best times of your life. It's just hard for me to see that you're growing up it doesn't seem like a day ago when you were teaching me that Madonna dance."_

"_I did a good job with that," I said laughing._

"_Well I thought I looked like a walrus who was trying to get onto land," He said, chuckling softly. "Not that it matters too much, you drilled that routine into my head."_

"_Then I've done my job properly," I said with a small smile._

"_I've done mine to get you to college," he said gruffly. "Your mom would be so proud of you."_

_I felt my stomach drop at the mention of mom. I looked to dad and he had a sad expression on his face as he looked to me. I did miss her and I know he missed her too I remember this one time a week after she died and I locked myself in her closet smelling my favourite scarf of hers. It was strange because the smell was enough to picture her there, picture her draping her arms around me. Dad came in to the small closet and sat by my side, holding me like he had never done before. He held on tightly to me as if I was the only reminder of her left. We weren't sure how long we were sat there but after a while I knew dad wasn't going anywhere. No words needed saying just the comfort of each other. A father and a son left grieving for a future that never reached its fullest potential._

"_I know she would be dad," I said quietly, grasping his hand softly._

"_Now get outta here," He said, composing himself. "And remember no boys or booze, got it?"_

"_Yes sir!" I giggled as I got out of the car. _

_I opened the trunk to get my luggage which was a lot. Luckily a student ambassador ran up to me to point me in the direction of where people's bags were being handled. I said a small thank you as I lugged my three heavy bags of luggage along with me. Dad drove off with a honk of his horn and I nodded my head. I arrived on the green where the luggage was being hauled up and I placed my bags down. _

_After that was done I made my way to sign in and there was a smiling girl behind it who told me where my dorm was then gave me a box filled with freebies. I gave another thank you as I picked up the box and made my way towards my dorm room. Already there were students talking to each other, screaming as they chased each other down the dorm halls and I found myself smile. This placed seemed perfect all until I bumped into a very solid guy which resulted in me dropping the box of freebies._

"_I'm so sorry dude," The stranger said, looking franticly to me to the dropped box. "I didn't look where I was going."_

"_It's okay," I said, smiling pleasantly at him. The guy had dark curly hair with the sweetest brown eyes I could have imagined. His smile almost wanted to make me melt right there and then, it was charming yet sexy. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt which flaunted his biceps magnificently. He was wearing joggers, something I detested but with this guy it seemed to work. Seems like dad's no boy rule had been thrown out of the window quickly. _

"_Let me help you," he offered, bending over to pick up the box of freebies. _

"_No it's fine," I said shyly "You don't have to worry about it."_

"_I insist," He said firmly, picking up the box and turning to me with a manic grin on his face. "It was my fault after all."_

"_Thank you," I said to him._

"_No problemo," said the stranger "Now where's your dorm room?"_

"_Um," I stuttered quickly getting out my dorm key. "I'm in dorm 6E."_

"_No way," He said, looking bemused._

"_What?" I asked him._

"_We're roomies!" He said enthusiastically. "How weird is that?"_

"_Yeah it is," I said, I couldn't help myself but smile at him. It was fate or something we met like this or probably coincidence. Either way I couldn't believe I met him in such a High School Musical kinda way. We walked down to our dorm room which seemed to be less hectic then the previous ones we walked down. _

_I opened the door to find a bland dorm room. Two beds at either end of the room with sheets taken off them which we presumably make up ourselves. The walls were bland but I'd soon fix that with my many posters locked away in my luggage. There was a bathroom which I'd take a look at later and on the opposite side of the room was a desk which was about as bland as everything else in the room._

"_Home sweet home," the stranger said, laying my box down on the desk. "Which bed do you want?"_

"_I really don't mind, a bed's a bed." I said, shrugging to him._

"_Well not true," He said, looking at me and leaning on one of the beds. "A bed can be all kinds of amazing things like a fort or a love making fortress."_

_He winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh. This guy was weird but a good kinda weird, I already felt a connection to him which was weird because I don't just let anyone in as soon as I might allow him to. He just felt like a trustworthy guy and I normally go by my natural instinct of being able to tell the good people from the bad. He was defiantly one of the good ones. _

"_I'm Blaine by the way," He said to me offering his hand. "Blaine Anderson."_

"_Kurt," I said taking his hand with a firm shake. "Kurt Hummel."_

* * *

-Present-

"And that was that," I said, looking to Marley.

"Really Blaine?" She sighed with exasperation "_A love making fortress, _I didn't know you were a character in some weird ass_ fanfiction_."

"Hey, people say that and Kurt laughed." Blaine said defensively.

"More out of sympathy," I mocked him lightly which earned a laugh from Marley.

"You guys suck," He pouted again which only caused me and Marley to laugh even harder.

The evening went on and I really found myself liking Marley. She was great if not a bit bizarre but she was great all the same. She made fun of Blaine on a regular basis which I found myself jumping in on, her humour (or as Blaine put it her _bitchiness_) was infectious and I couldn't help but join in. I learned that she wants to work as a social worker because she loves taking care of people who can't do it themselves which earned another joke at Blaine's expense. We shared stories and jokes; my instinct was telling me that she was a good person as well. I could really see myself becoming friends with her in the future; she even suggested that we swap numbers which I did eagerly. I would have been completely in love with her if it wasn't for the brief signs of affection she shared with Blaine which was more about me envying her than hating her. By the end of the night I found myself feeling much better than I had before, more confidence around her and Blaine was right we did get on. We said our goodbyes to Marley then walked back to the dorm rooms at ten. Blaine and I walked down the campus which was lit by moonlight and I couldn't help but admire I's beauty. Blaine nudged me and wore a smug grin on his face to which I rolled my eyes at.

"I told you," He said in a childishly sing songy voice. "Just admit that I'm right Hummel it won't kill you."

"Okay, okay!" I said, giggling. "You were right oh great and wise Anderson."

"Yes!" He said, punching the air.

"You're a child Blaine." I said rolling my eyes but I couldn't help a small smile that wrapped its way around my lips.

"You're the child here Hummel," He said, a smug look on his face. "I'm still older than you."

"By 6 days!" I whined.

"Excuses, excuses." He said, nudging me again. "No need to get whiny about it."

"Alright _dad,_" I said, nudging him back harder. "Anyway I really liked Marley she seems really sweet."

"Yeah I noticed you two ganging up on me," He said, mocking a sniff.

"Yeah, yeah." I said waving my hand dramatically. "No need to be a cry baby about it."

"I'm glad you had a good time though," He said, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I did," I said grinning. "She seems like a worthy competitor."

We both laughed and continued walking down campus on this perfect night.


End file.
